Sakura el nuevo alumno transferido de la academia de solo chicos Sying
by AkaneSaotomeTendo
Summary: Sakura recibe la noticia de que un hombre parecido a su padre desaparecido desde hace anos se encuentra impartiendo clases en una academia de solo hombres en Hong Kong. Decidida pide ayuda a su tia Sonomi para infiltrarse en la academia, haciendose pasar por un chico y estudiar alli. Pronto descubrira a su no muy amigable companero de habitacion que es familiar del director.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaa queridos lectores y lectoras, estoy una vez mas por aqui con una idea loca que se me ocurrio cuando estaba haciendo ejercicio, siii por que me estaba aburriendo y dije, vamos a dejar la inmaginacion correr por ahi. Bueno tengo que decir que esta va a ser mi primera historia mas larga de Cardcaptor por que hasta ahora solo he hecho oneshot de Cardcaptor, de Ranma si hice muchas historias largas, pero por una vez queria probar ha hacer una historia mas larga de Sakura, asi que haber que tal. Creo que tengo buenas ideas para desarrollar, solo espero que me dejen comentarios para saber que le parecio este primer capitulo o prologo.

Como siempre, los persojaes de esta historia no me pertenecen tristemente salvo los que vaya creando, pertenecen a las bien amadas y odiadas Clamp y hago esto sin animo de lucro, por que si lo hiciera con animo de lucro utilizaria el dinero para hacerles una "visita" sorpresa a las Clamp y hacerles que Sakura y Syaoran tengan beso en el manga y anime, gracias xD

Prologo

Acababa de aterrizar en Hong Kong, cargada a tope con todas mis maletas me dirigi pesadamente hasta la salida del aeropuerto. Un hombre con traje negro y un cartel que decia "Welcome Haru Yoichi" me esperaba apoyado a una limusina negra, cortesia de mi tia Sonomi.

-Vaya, no termino de acostumbrarme a mi nuevo nombre…- dije y me acerque al chofer candole una calida sonrisa.- Buenas tardes, soy Haru Yoichi- dije hacienda una pequena reverencia.

-Bienvenido senorito Yoichi- dijo cogiendo las pesadas maletas y poniendolas en el maletero.

Antes de entrar en la parte de atras de la limusima mire mi reflejo una vez mas en los cristales tintados, ahora mi pelo castano corto me daba el aspecto de un chico de secundaria, junto con la ropa que mi tia me habia comprado, pantalones vaqueros y camisetas suelta de color azul marino y mi gorra de Nueva York. Mi tia me habia ensenado como vendar mi pecho para que no se notara, y no es que tuviera mucho, asi que eso ayudaba. Lo unico que quedaba de la antigua Sakura eran mis ojos verdes, escondidos detras de unas gafas redondas. Me sente en el asiento tresero de la limusina, y me dedique a mirar por la ventana el hermoso paisaje que Hong Kong me ofrecia, mientras mi chofer me llevaba a lo que seria mi nuevo hogar, la academia Sying.

Creo que estareis un poco curiosos por saber que es lo que me llevo hasta Hong Kong, y cambiar mi identidad por Haru. Pues bien, mi hermano Touya y yo perdimos a mi madre y mi padre en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenia 3 anos, mi madre murio en el accidente pero mi padre desaparecio y nunca encontraron el cuerpo. Despues de esa horrible tragedia, mi hermano y yo nos fuimos a vivir con mi tia Sonomi la prima de mi mama Nadesiko y su hija Tomoyo. El tiempo paso y nunca supimos nada de mi padre, ya lo habiamos dado por desaparecido. En mi primer ano de secundaria, cuando volvia a casa despues de mi practica con las animadoras mi tia me llamo a su oficina y muy seria me dijo que habia noticias de mi padre. Habian encontrado un hombre con las caracteristicas de Fuyitaka Kinomoto en Hong Kong, impartiendo clases de historia y arqueologia, pero ahora respondia al nombre de Fang Yin. Con esta informacion decidi que queria ir a comprobar si Fang Yin se trataba de mi padre desaparecido o si por el contrario era solo alguien que se le pareciera.

Flasback

-Pero Sakura-chan, es una academia de solo hombres- repetia mi tia.

-No me importa tia, tengo que saber si es el o no, no puedo dejarlo alli simplemente- dije con ojos lloroso- o Touya podria ir en mi lugar.

-Sakura-chan la academia es solo para la secundaria, Touya-kun esta en la universidad, no habria manera de que le aceptaran-

-Y que Podemos hacer entonces?-

Pasaron un par de semanas y mi tia Sonomi habia movido sus hilos, aparentemente, el director de la academia Sying era amigo suyo y de mi madre de hace tiempo y le habia dado luz verde para aceptarme. La unica condicion, tendria que disfrazarme y hacerme pasar por un chico. No lo pense dos veces, cogi las tijeras del cajon de costura de Tomoyo y me corte un mechon de pelo y decidida mire a Sonomi.

-Por favor arregla el resto por mi, yo no soy muy habil-

Fin de Flasback

La peor parte sin duda fue decirle a mi hermano, cuando me vio con el pelo corto y vestida de chico puso el grito en el cielo, me dijo que si mi futuro companero que le ocurria propasarse conmigo, iba a coger el primer vuelo a Hong Kong y le daria una paliza. Lo tranquilice recordandole que mi companero de habitacion creeria que era un chico Tambien.

Sumida en mis propias memorias llegue a los jardines de la academia Sying, desde luego era una escuela para ricos, se veia de lejos. Pronto mi chofer paro en la Puerta y le agradeci por traerme, volvi mi mirada hasta la pueta principal de la academia, trague, y me acomode las gafas.

Cuando entre en la academia, justo cera de la puerta habia una ventanita que daba a una oficina, donde una senora mayor me miro curiosa.

-Le puedo ayudar senorito…?-

-Yoichi, soy el nuevo alumno, y estoy intentando llegar a la oficina del director- dije en mi mejor cantones, digamos en el mejor que pude.

La senora me dio un mapa y cogi mis pesadas maletas y intente seguir la direccion hasta donde decia oficina del director "Reed". Bueno me van a perdonar, pero no voy muy buena leyendo mapas, pero despues de unos cuantos intentos fallidos di con la oficina. Llame un par de veces y entonces un hombre de una sofisticada porte abrio la puerta. Reed, me ayudo con mis maletas y me dirigio hacia la mesa de su escritorio de estilo europeo de a saber que siglo. Las paredes estaban pulcramente decodas con cuadros con estranos simbolos que desconocia.

-Sientese senorita Kimomonoto- dijo para mi alegria en japones.

-Aqui soy Haru Yoichi, senor Reed- conteste timidamente.

-Entonces me permite que lo llame Haru-

-Claro senor Reed-

-Dejemos los formalismos Haru y llameme Clow-

Clow y yo tuviemos una charla muy amena, le agradeci por haberme aceptado en la academia Sying incluso sabiendo que tenia que cambiar de identidad. Me aseguro que mi secreto estaba seguro con el, dijo que de hecho toda esta historia le parecia muy interesante. Tambien me comento que el professor Fang Yin se encontraba de vacaciones pero que volveria en tres semanas y despues de explicarme el funcionamiento de la academia me acompano a las habitaciones.

-Espero que te lleves bien con tu nuevo companero de habitacion, de hecho es familiar mio, no es muy sociable, lo cual sera mejor para tu secreto, pero creo que me gustaria mucho si se hicieran amigos- dijo sonriendo.

-Con mis debidos respetos Clow-san no he venido a esta academia para hacer amigos, de hecho quiero intentar pasar desapercivido lo maximo possible-

-De cualquier forma, si necesitas mi ayuda ya sabes donde esotoy querida Sakura- y se despidio con una reberencia una vez habiendome dejado delante de la puerta de mi habitacion.

No iba a llamar, de todas maneras era mi nuevo cuarto, abri la puerta y para mi sorpresa cuando me encontre a mi nuevo companero semidesnudo, solamente con la toalla en la cintura, sus cabellos color chocolate goteando por la reciente ducha y sus ojos ambar mirandome con cierto desprecio.

Continuara….

Cereza :3

Notas: sigo siengo Akane, lol pero en algunas paginas empece a firmar como Cereza asi que voy a empezar a firmar como Cereza, la razon de ese mote es que una amiga con la que no habia hablado en mucho tiempo me escribio un dia un mensaje de texto y todo lo que puso fue "Hola mi Cereza" ella no sabe me gusta Sakura, ni nada relacionado con Sakura, su explicacion fue que segun ella yo le recuerdo a esa fruta, sera por que soy redonda y roja, lol no soy asi hahaha pero bueno me parecio bonito y me lo cogi como mote, de todas manera Akane era un apodo de un anime que amo, Cereza es el apodo que una amiga me dio de forma random y que sin saberlo tiene referencia con lo que me gusta. Asi que adoptado hahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa, aqui esta de verdad el primer capitulo de la historia y bueno no me terde en actualizar por que estoy de vacaciones de la Universidad y quiero aprovechar ahora antes de que empiecen las clases y entre eso y el trabajo tenga menos tiempo. Por cierto comentar que ya nos queda menos de dos semanas para tener el nuevo capitulo del manga y despues de dos meses estoy que me subo por las paredes.

Los personajes de esta historia tristemente no me pertenecen, son de las Clamp. Si me pertenecieran seria muy rica y les daria un final mas apropiado 😊

Capitulo 1

Vi como la silueta del director desaparecia por el largo pasillo y decidida mire hacia la pueta que tenia delante mia. El cartel junto a la puerta tenia un nombre escrito "Xiao Lang Li". No iba a llamar a la puerta, a fin de cuentas ahora tambien era mi habitacion, y gire el pomo de la puerta con precision. Entre en la habitacion colocando en el suelo pesadamente todo mi equipaje y por fin pude conteplar el cuarto. No era muy grande, simplemente consistia en dos camas , dos escritorios con sus sillas y dos armarios, me acerque hacia la ventana para contemplar el bello paisaje nocturno que Hong Kong me ofrecia desde esa habitation cuando un olor a champu llamo mi atencion, gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con que mi nuevo companero habia salido de la ducha y estaba semidesnudo, solo con la toalla alrededor de su cintura, su pelo chorreaba gotas de agua por la reciente ducha y sus ojos me miraban con cierta rabia.

-Quien eres tu?- me dijo de forma seca.

-Ho ho Hola, so so s soy Haru Yo Yoichi, tu n …. Nuevo companero de haa habitacion- vamos Sakura, te has vuelto loca, es la primera vez que ves a un chico sin camiseta?.

-Y eres tartatudo o algo?-

-No- dije empezando a molestarme.

-No te ensenaron a llamar a la puerta en Japon?-

-Por que tendria que llamar a la puerta de mi propia habitacion?- buen punto- oye, por que me estas hablando en jappones?-

-Deduje que eras japones por tun ombre, y que es eso Yoichi? "muy masculino", no te veo que seas muy masculino- dijo torciendo su sonrisa.

-El significado de mi apellido no es de tu inconvencia senor Li, y ahora si vamos a tener que convivir seria mejor que dejara de meterse en mis asustos- dije torciendole la mirada.

-Como tu digas, pero dejame decirte que no estoy interesado en nada que venga de ti, solo limpia tu desorden, cada vez que uses el bano y no me molestes, entonces habra paz- dijo colocandose unos auriculares y tumbandose en la cama.

-Si claro, ser su amiga… lo que digas senor director…- dije mientras empezaba a desempacar mis pertenencias.

-Dijistes algo-pregunto quitandose uno de los auriculares.

-NO!- grite, algo que parecio divertirle.

El resto de la noche la pasaos ignorandonos, el escuchando musica y yo ordenando mis pertenencias, no nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra. A la manana siguiente mi despertador sono y enfadada lo lance lejos de mi.

-AUCH! PERO QUE TE OCURRE?- ohi gritando a mi endemoniado companero de habitacion.

Abri mis ojos y ahi estaba Li sobandose el hombro, donde mi despertador le habia pegado en su camino a la salida de la habitacion.

-Lo siento- es todo lo que alcance a decir antes de que el me tirara el despertador a mi cama y saliera dando un portazo.

-Uff es peor que Touya!-

Mire el despertador antes de colocarlo en la mesita de noche que separaban nuestras camas y al ver la hora me di cuenta de la realidad.

-HOEEEEEEEEE VOY TARDEEEEEEE!- como pude Sali corriendo de la cama y me cambie el pajama por el uniforme de la cabdemia Sying.

Peine mi pelo como pude y me puse mis gafas, puse en el maletin los libros de las asignaturas que tocaban hoy y carri corriendo por los pasillos en direccion a la que seria mi nueva clase, hoy por supuesto no tendria tiempo de desayunar. Cuando por fin llegue a la puerta de la clase de 1-2 la profesora sustituta mi hizo indicaciones para que entrara.

-Buenos dias alumnos de la clase 1-2, como ya sabeis el professor Fang Ying se escuentra de vacaciones en unas escavaciones y no volvera hasta dentro de tres semanas asi que yo sere vuetra profesora sustituta hasta entonces mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki y espero que nos llevemos bien- podia oir los silvidos de los alumnos embobados devido a la hermosa profesora de hermoso cabello color caoba y ojos castanos.

A los lejos, en la ultima fila podia ver a Syaoran Li sentado totalmente ausente del mundo mirando por la ventana, como si nada de lo que ocurriera fuera con el.

-Ahora me gustaria presentarles a un nuevo companero de intercambio, su nombre es Haru Yoichi y viene de Japon, espero que todos se lleven muy bien con el- podia oir el murmullo incesante de mis companeros, pero mi mirada estaba fija en esos ojos ambar que ahora dejaron de mirar la ventana para posarse sobre los mios.

-Hola encantado, mi cantones no es muy bueno, pero espero que seais amables conmigo- almenos sabia quien no lo seria.

-Vamos a ver Yoichi, hay un asiento libre justo en frente de Li- claro por supuesto…

Empece mi rumbo por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi destino y su mirada cargada de odio era mas que evidente, sin hacerle mucho caso desbie su mirada y puse mi maletin en su sitio y me sente. Podia sentir su mirada penetrante en mi coronilla. Las clases pasaron, unas mas entretenidas que otras, por supuesto mi cruz siempre serian mis odiadas matematicas. A la hora de la comida me dirigi hacia la cafeteria y dos chicos me detuvieron el paso.

-Hola recien llegado, te gustaria venir a comer con nosotros?- Dijo el del pelo negro y ojos marrones.

Iba a abir mi boca para contester, pero el de pelo negro y ojos azules con gafas ya me tenia agarrado por el brazo y me empujaba hasta la cafeteria.

Llegamos a lo que era la cafereria, que os juro por dios que parecia el comedor de Harry Potter, estos ricos eran de otro nivel y nos sentamos en una de las mesas, mientras el otro chico traia las bandejas con nuestras comidas.

-Gracias- dije timidamente.

-Y como estas estas llevando tu primer dia?- pregunto el de gafas- por cierto mi nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa.

-Bien, supongo- dije llevandome un trozo de pan a la boca.

-Yo soy Takashi Yamazaki-

-Sois japoneses- pregunte sorprendida.

-Yo si-sijo Yamazaki- Eriol viene de Inglaterra.

-Y bueno tienes que contarnos que le has hecho a Li para que te odie desde el primer dia- dijo el ingles divertido.

-Bueno, le tire mi despertdor esta manana-

-ERES SU COMPANERO DE HABITACION?-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Si-

-Vaya, nunca ha tenido companero, en toda la primaria, hasta ahora, que le habra hecho aceptar tener uno ahora?- pregunto Yamazaki curioso.

-No se la verdad, seria la unica habitacion libre, empece a mitad del curso-

-Es muy possible- dijo Hiiragizawa.

Terminanos nuetro almuerzo y nos dirimos hacia nuestra clase. Durante el almuerzo me comentaron que ellos dos eran los unicos amigos que Li tenia, el nunca se acercaba a nadie ni se habria a extranos. Y que tampoco es que se habriera mucho a ellos.

-Yoichi, te vas a apuntar a alguna actividad extraescolar?- pregunto Yamazaki.

-Podeis llamarme Haru, sois los primeros amigos que he tenido desde que he llegado aqui- dije mientras me acompanaban a mi pupitre. En realidad Yamazaki se sentaba a mi lado y Hiiragizawa al lado de Li.

-Muy bien Haru, pero llamaba Eriol- dijo con una calida sonrisa.

-Pues no se que tipo de actividades extraescolares tienen, o mirare y ya vere- conteste.

Li habia estado escuchando y observandonos con el ceno fruncido todo el tiempo. Las clases terminaron y volvi a mi habitacion, pera mi sopresa mi pedante companero no estaba asi que decide relajarme, me duche, me puse el pijama y cuando termine de hacer mis deberes me puse a buscar informacion sobre las actividades extraescolares que la academis Sying ofrecian. Me daba pena tener que dejar de lado el ser animadoras, pero supongo que cuando todo se resolviera y volviera a mi antigua vida podria volver. Algo me llamo la atencion, baloncesto, era impartida por el professor Fang Ying.

-Bingo!- me apuntaria a baloncesto, era buena y ademas podria pasar mas tiempo con ese professor, que aun que no estuviera ahora, en tres semanas volveria, ese era mi objetivo.

Mire el reloj, las 12, era muy tarde, apague la luz, me quite mis gafas y me tumbre en la cama. Casi estaba quedandome dormida cuando senti la puerta y abri mis ojos para encontrarme con esa mirada ambar en la oscuridad. Como siempre era mirada fria que solamente giro la cabeza, y se medio en la cama y se durmio.

Los dias pasaron y llego el viernes, estaba en la cafeteria con Yamazaki y Eriol y me preguntaron que si tenia que hacer algo el sabado.

-No, por que?-

-Por que normalmente los sabados la academia nos dan pases nocturnos y podemos salir hasta las 2 de a manana- me explico Yamazaki.

-Sii, y teniamos planeado encontrarnos con unas amigas, que nos gustaria mucho presentarte- continuo Eriol.

-Es que no se, yo no soy mucho de salir por la noche la verdad…-

-Venga Haru, no me seas aguafiestas, que para eso ya temenos a Li- dijo Yamazaki.

-Un momento, Li viene?-

-Si, el siempre viene, para encontrarse con su prima-

Ahora con mas razon no queria ir.

-Mira chicos no creo que sea una buena idea-

-Haru, vas a venir y no se hable mas!- dijeron al unisomo, no tenia otra salida.

El sabado despues de las clases volvi a mi habitacion, como acostumbraba Li no estaba alli, a saber donde se pasada los dias que no volvia hasta muy pasada la media noche, en fin no le iba a preguntar. Me bane y me puse unos vaqueros negros rotos, con una camiseta blanca y una camisa de cuadros roja abierta, mis converses negras y mis gafas redondas y baje a la puerta de la academia donde Eriol, Yamazami y un muy molesto Li me miraban.

-Llegas tarde, como no me sorprende- dijo.

-Lo siento llegue 58 segundos tarde, castigame otra semana sin hablarme por favor- dije rodeando los ojos.

-Muy bien chicos, aqui estan sus pases y listos para irnos- dijo un muy animado Yamazaki.

Andamos hasta la parade del autobus que estaba a las afuera de los jardines de la academia, yo me sente junto con Yamaaki y Eriol y Li se sento solo lo mas alejado posible.

-Siempre es asi?- pregunte curisa.

-Si jaja- rio Eriol.

Finalmente llegamos hasta nuestro destino, habiamos quedado con las chicas en el centro commercial de Elements. Alli pude divisar la silueta de 4 chicas esperandonos. Una de ella salio corriendo y salto encima de Li aplacandolo y tirandolo al suelo.

-Te he echado de menos Xiao lang!-

-Deja de abrazarme Meilin que me estas asfixiando!- dijo fastidiado.

La susodicha no hizo ningun caso y siguio con su abrazo de oso.

-Haru dejame presentartelas- me saco Eriol de mi ensimismamiento.- Ellas son Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa y Chiharu Mihara, Chiharu es la novia de Yamazaki- decia mientras estos dos se abrazaban.

-Y la de alli es…

-Yo puedo presentarme sola, mi nombre es Meilin Li, y tu eres-

-Soy Haru Yoichi, encantado- le sonrei.

-Tu tambien eres japones Haru, puedo llamarte Haru verdad?- Meilin es preciosa debia ser cosa de familia, pero que demonios estoy pensando.

-Claro que si, puedo llamarte Meilin ? –

-Claro- y acto seguido se agarro de mi brazo.

Fuimos a comer y a ver una pelicula que la verdad no entendi mucho, ya os habia dicho que mi cantones no era muy bueno verdad?, y cuando se hizo de noche nos metimos en el local de un amigo de Yamazaki que estaba tocando su grupo. Meilin se me acerco con una bebida de color rosa y me dijo que era zumo, yo le crei, sinceramente sincera, odio el alcohol, un dia lo probe con Tomoyo y bebi un sorbo de algo y estaba tan malo que vomite. Pero esta bebida sabia a zumo de fresas, lo que yo no sabia era que aun que fuera poco tenia un poco de alcohol era como un coctel creo que le llaman. Entre el bullicio de la gente y lo mareada que me senti, tuve la necesidad de ir a tomar aire y sali afuera. Era un balcon precioso con una vistas magicas del mar, sinceramente las vistas de Hong Kong eran dignas de admitar. Creo que me asome un poco mas de la cuenta y senti como el peso de mi cuerpo caia por la barandilla, oh cielos esta caida iba a doler, gracias que la altura no era muy grande y que abajo estaba la arena que amortiguaria el golpe. Golpe que nunca ocurrio, por que de pronto me senti entre los brazos de algo, o mas bien alguien. Mierda, por que Syaoran Li tenia que estar echandose una siesta alejado de todo el mundo debajo del balcon del local del amigo de Yamazaki.

-Auch!-se quejo, y lentamente abrio sus ojos.

Nuestros piernas y brazos estaban entrelazados, nuestros rostros a pocos sentimetros, muestros corazones empezaron a bombardear a un ritmo completamente anormal y eso era un sonrojo?.

-Estais bien?- Eriol gritaba desde la barandilla-

Pronto nos separamos, y Li salio corriendo alejandose rumbo a la playa.

Syaoran Li

-Que mierda ha sido eso?- dije mientras corria sin rumbo alejandome lo maximo posible de ese interminable foco de problemas.

Continuara…

Nota explicacion de algunos nombres la academia Sying se llama asi por que Sying es estrella en chino lo encontre muy apropiado. El nombre de Haru signivica nacido en la primavera, tambien lo encontre muy apropiado para el nombre ficticio de Sakura en hombre y no queria poner nada en plan Tsubasa o cosas asi pues por que no hahaha y el apellido Yoichi significa muy masculino en japones, eso me hizo gracia por ser Sakura una chica y estar haciendose pasar por un chico. Ya eplicare mas adelante el nombre de Fang Ying. Y el nombre del centro comercial Elements es real, busque por centro comercial en Hong Kong.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa como estamos? Estoy contenta de que hay mas gente que empiezan a seguir esta historia y a ponerla en favoritos, me gustaria mucho que me escribieran sus opiniones para ir mejorando, hace mucho que no escribo un fanfic largo y cuesta mucho mas que los oneshot y mas ponerse a pensar en el siguiente capitulo. Lol a veces hasta acabo sonando con el fic, en fin serafin gracias por el apoyo de las personitas desde que empece y bienvenidos sean los nuevos y que decir a semana y poco estamos del proximo capitulo de Clear, me va a dar un chungo ya con tanta espera!

Como siempre los personajes de esta historia no me pertececen que mas quisiera, le pertenecen a las Clamp, tristemente

Capitulo 2

No sabria deciros la razon por la cual cada sabado me reunia con los dos pesados de mi academia. Siempre lo mismo, esperarlos en la entrada, conseguir nuestros pases y luego coger el autobus que duraba aproximadamente 45 minutos hasta el centro comercial Elements. Siempre me alejaba lo mas posible de esos dos. Si, quizas era los unicos a los que podria considerer llamar "amigos" o mas bien conocidos, pero no llegaban al extremo de querer sentarme junto a ellos. Cada sabado se habia convertido en una rutina para mi, ver a mi fastidiosa aun que querida prima, y a las otras ruidosas chicas, todo lo que se de ellas, es que una era la novia de uno de mis companeros de la academia, otra estaba liada con un professor de su propia academia y la otra le gustaba escrivir novelas de misterio. Interesarme? No, no estaba interesado en ninguna. En realidad, nunca me he interesado en ninguna chica, o mejor dicho en nadie. Quizas la culpa la tenga mi madre y la forma en la que me crio, siempre diciendome fsases como: "no te fies de nadie", y claro como futuro heredero de las multicompanias Li, era dificil no encontrar a alguien que no fuera a estar interesado en algo mas que en lo que el apellido Li conllevaba.

En fin como iba diciendo, todos los sabados eran una rutina para mi, comer en algun sitio, a veces acompanar a las chicas de tiendas, o ir a ver alguna peli mala, y por la noche ir al local del amigo de Yamazaki. Todos los sabados lo mismo, excepto, aquel sabado. Para empezar, no se como el rarito de mi companero de habitacion se habia hecho amigo de mis "companeros", pero la gota que colmo el vaso, fue cuando Hiiragizawa me dijo que estabamos esperandolo por que iba a venir con nosotros este sabado. Realmente la llegada de ese recien llegado me molestaba, primero invadia mi espacio personal, Segundo se habia hecho amigo de mis amigos, digo companeros y ahora iba a venir con nosotros a nuestros sabados.

El sabado paso normal, con la diferencia de que mi prima se habia colgado del recien llegado, bueno agradecia eso, no tendria que aguantarla todo el camino, e incluso se sento con el en el cine. Cuando llegamos al local del amigo de Yamazaki, como siempre desapareci de la multitude y baje a la playa, me puse mis canciones favoritas de Aerosmith con mis auriculares y cerre mis ojos. Lo que paso luego os juro lo vivi a camara lenta.

Tengo la sensacion de haber abierto mis ojos por un momento, y haber visto al tonto de mi companero demasiado asomado en la barandilla, acto seguido, juro haberlo visto descendiendo lentamente como si fuera una pluma hacia mi. Mi acto reflejo fue agarrarlo con fuerza, como con miedo a que fuera ha hacerse dano con la caida, cerre mis ojos esperando el impacto. Dolio, solo un poco, ese condenado era ligero, habia dicho como una pluma, y segun mis brazos habian notado era delgado, extremadamente delgadado, pareciera que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

Lentamente abri mis ojos, y no me gusto lo que vi, sencillamente no me gusto, nuestros brazos y piernas estaban entrenalazados, nuestros rostros demasiado cerca,sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su aliento olia a fresas, y sus labios eran demasiado rosas y delgados.

-Estais bien?- Grito Hiiragizawa desde arriba de la barandilla.

Mi companero abrio sus ojos asustado, verdes, y ya no lo pude soportar mas, lo empuje con fuerza y sali corriendo con todas mis ganas en dirrecion a la playa. Segui corriendo hasta que perdi el aliento y me tire en la arena.

-Que mierda ha sido eso?-

Normamente, cogemos el autobus nocturno de vuelta a la 1 para llegar a tiempo antes de que el toque de queda de las dos de la manana, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a esperar, simplemente me digrigi a la parade del autobus y cogi el primer autobus que saliera y me dirigi a la academia Sying. Con paso ligero llegue a la habiatacion y me meti en la cama. Pude sentir con el tonto de mi companero llegaba exactamente a las 2 de la manana, y intentaba meterse en la cama sin hacer mucho ruido. Pero yo seguia sin poder dormir.

Al dia siguiente era domingo, me desperte antes que el y me pegue una ducha fria y sali antes de que se levantara, tenia la suerte de que era una marmota. Y me dirigi a pasar todo el dia en la biblioteca de la academia. Al dia siguiente, volvi a levntarme temprano y esta vez me dirigi hasta la oficina del director. Sin ni siquiera llamar entre.

-Querido Xialo Lang aun que seamos familia agradeceria que llamaras a la puerta- dijo Clow bajando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-No tengo tiempo que perder, sere breve- dije con seguridad-Quiero que mi companero se largue hoy mismo de mi habitacion.

-Me temo que no estoy en disposicion de cumplir con tus caprichos esta vez Xiao Lang-

-No es un capricho, y por que no?- pregunte enfadado.

-Por que no quedan mas habitaciones libres-Dijo con la sonrisa amable que le caracterizaba y que yo tanto odiaba.

-Pues cambialo con alguien, estaria dispuesto a compartir habitacion con Hiiragizawa o con Yamazaki, o con cualquier otro- dije pegando un punetazo en su escritorio.

-Puedo saber que te ha hecho el pequeno Haru para que estes tan enfadado?-Dijo mirandome direntamente a los ojos.

Sinceramente, no tenia una respuesta a eso. En lo particular no me habia hecho nada malo.

-Su presencia me molesta-dije bajando la mirada.

-Xiao Lang cualquier companero te molestaria y la respuesta es no, no voy a cambiarte de cuarto o de companero, tendras que aprender a convivir con Haru, quizas aprendras algo de el-

-Que se supone que significa eso?-pregunte, encaradolo nuevamente.

-Aun no es el momento- y dicho esto volvio la vista a su libro y no le saque ni una palabra mas.

Sakura Kimonoto

Li habia estado comportandose de una manera muy exgtrana desde que volvimos el sabado, bueno ovbiando el hecho de que el era extrano en si, pero el hecho de que Eriol me dijera que era raro que se hubiera vuelto solo sin decirle nada a nadie me preocupaba. Tampoco lo habia visto el domingo y queria agradecerle por haberme amortiguado el golpe aun que no lo hubiera hecho a proposito, el hecho es que me salvo de haberme comido el suelo, litetalmente.

Me desperte el lunes por la manana y ya se habia ido, de verdad como me gustaria saber donde se mete. Sali desanimada por los pasillos y me encontre con la profesora Mizuki.

-Yoichi el director Reed quiere verte en su oficina-

Incline mi cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y me dirigi hasta la oficina del director. Alli Clow me explico su conversacion con Li, queria saber que habia pasado entre nosotros para que el actuara de esa manera. Me habia explicado que Li le dijo que habia estado quedandose en la bilioteca hasta tarde para evitar cruzarse conmigo. Me senti mal por ello y le prometi a Clow que intentaria resolver las cosas con el lo antes posibles.

Las clases fueron aburridas y largas, a veces miraba de reojo a Li y se le veia mas enfadado que de contumbre. Como siempre en la hora de la almuerzo comi con Eriol y Yamazaki, pero me fui un poco antes por que les dije que iba a ir a presentar mi solicitud para el equipo de baloncesto, a lo cual solo empezaron a reirse, no entendi muy bien el por que pero creerme que muy pronto lo descubriria.

Cuando termine las clases, me fui a las canchas de baloncesto y me presente ante el equipo. Hasta que el professor Fang Ying volviera, el professor Jiang iba a ser el sustituto. Mi sorpresa fue cuando descubri quien era el capitan del equipo de baloncesto, por supuesto no era otro mas que Syaoran Li.

Y ahi estaba con sus ojos ambar mirandome con odio de nuevo, pero que rayos le habia hecho yo?. Para rematar la jugada el professor Jiang propuso que jugara un uno contra uno con Li para medir mis capacidades, no os podeis imaginar la cara de satisfaccion del susodicho al oir esto. Pero el no sabe que nadie se mete con Sakura Kinomoto en un deporte, bueno ahora Haru Yoichi.

El sonido del silvato sono, yo sacaba por que Li habia decidido darme "ventaja" ja! Sera tu funeral! Estaba rebotando la pelota mirandolo fijamente, Li corrio hacia mi, y intento coger la pelota, pero yo fui mas rapida, mi defense fue impeccable corri hacia la canasta, salte con todas mis fuerzas y enceste. Con mi sonriza cinica, la mirada atonita de todos, y un muy enfadado Li.

-Es tu turno Li, tu sacas-

Si dijera que no fue una guerra mentiria, estuvo muy renido, los marcadores estuvieron en empate todo el tiempo, al final el professor decidio dejarlo en empate por que ya habia oscurecido y ya todos se sueron, ahi estabamos en el suelo sin aliendo, Li, la pelota y yo.

-Un dia tendremos que desempatar-dijo pateando la pelota-por cierto es que piensas perseguirme a donde quiera que voy?-

-Yo no sabia que estabas en el equipo de baloncesto, me apunte por que me gusta mucho-

-Y lo de Hiiragizawa y Yamazaki?-

-Ellos se acercaron a mi primero- dije sosteniedole la mirada.

-Quieres hacerme creer que todos son coincidencias?-

-Mi padre solia decir que las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable…- el hecho de pensar en mi padre me puso triste- por cierto, no quiero ser una molestia para ti Li, el director me dijo que no quieres estar en la habitacion por mi y por eso llegas tan tarde, realmente me siento muy mal por ello, si tan molesto soy prometo no hablarte y no meterme en tus cosas, pero por favor vuelve a la habiatacion a horas normales-

Li se veia pensativo, pero finalmente asentio con la cabeza o eso me parecio.

-Y una cosa mas, muchas gracias por amortiguar el golpe por mi el sabado, si no fuera por ti me habria hecho mucho dano-

-No no hice quriendo-

-Lo se pero igualmente gracias-

Syaoran Li

-Lo se pero igualmente gracias- y sonrio, y entonces creo que me olvide como se respiraba y otra vez actue como un cobarte y hui, pero esta vez mis pasos se dirigieron a la habitacion que compartiamos, por que a fin de cuentas no tenia escapatoria. Clow no me iba a cambiar la habitacion y le habia prometido a ese pesado que no huiria de la habiatacion por su presencia. Aun que eso conllevara a mi perdicion. Solo queria saber que rayos estaba mal conmigo.

Continuara…

Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo, la verdad por alguna extrana razon siempre disfruto mas escribiendo desde el punto de vista de Syaoran que desde el de Sakura, nunca he sabido por que. Bueno si por que Syaoran es mi personaje favorito, sera por eso, lol , asi que disfrute mucho escribiendo desde su punto de vista, crei que era necesario para el desarroyo de los acontecimientos.

Nos leemos prontito

Cereza :3


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa gentecilla, me adelante un dia en la actualizacion por que hoy tuvimos un dia muy lento en el trabajo y decidi coger mi telefono y empezar a escribir el cpitulo en las notas del telefono lol y cuando llegue a casa me puse a pasarlo a "limpio" y terminarlo. Pero mira un dia lento en mi trabajo, fue productive para mi capitulo hahaha, bueno muchas gracias para los nuevos seguidores del fic, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo 😉 y como siempre dejarmelo saber, me gustan mucho sus opiones ^^

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las odiadas Clamp (digo odiadas por los que hayan visto las noticias del nuevo paron de otros dos meses hasta el capitulo 27, el cabreo que tengo no me lo quita nadie y solo me voy a ir a llorar a una esquina).

Capitulo 3

"Going going going going on" mi teléfono sonó con la musiquita característica de mi anime favorito y corrí en dirección al cargador a desenchufarlo de la corriente y a coger la llamada.

-Tomoyo-chan!-grite emocionada- como estas?

-Muy bien Sakura-chan como estas tu ? - el simple hecho de escuchar la voz de mi prima me ponía feliz.

-Estoy muy bien, aún intentando acostumbrarme a toda esta locura de esta academia- dije demasiado alto, observando a mi compañero de habitación que me miraba de reojo desde su escritorio con un libro de arqueologia en sus manos.

-Espérame un minuto- le dije a mi prima, y salí del cuarto, me aleje lo máximo posible de la habitación- perdón mi compañero me estaba mirando como si me quisiera estrangular.

-Hahahaha aún seguís así ?- preguntaba Tomoyo divertida

-Y lo que queda...- dije resoplando- no hay manera de llevarse bien con el.

-Pero sigue tan guapo como siempre ?-

-TOMOYO!- grité demasiado alto- mientras ella reía al otro lado de la línea.

-Si, si lo sé Sakura-chan tu no estás allí para eso y todo lo demás-dijo imitando mi voz- has sabido algo de tu padre ?

-El profesor Fang Ying no va volver hasta dentro de dos semanas, aún falta un poco hasta que pueda empezar con las averiguaciones...-

-No te desanimes Sakura-chan, recuerda tu frase!-

-Todo va ir bien- es cierto tenía que ser cierto- Gracias Tomoyo-chan, voy a volver a mi habitación que ya es tarde-

-Buenas noches prima-

-Buenas noches prima-

La llamada se cortó y me quede pensativa mirando la pantalla del teléfono. Hablar con Tomoyo-chan siempre me hacía sentir mejor. Desde que mis padres habían tenido el accidente y Sonomi nos había adoptado a Touya y a mi, Tomoyo-chan se convirtió es mi mejor amiga y en mi confidente. La echaba infinitamente de menos. Guarde el teléfono en el bolsillo de mis pantalones vaqueros y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Syaoran Li

Desde el momento en el que sonó la musiquita de ese anime de chicas mágicas que tenía puesto mi compañero de habitación como tono de llamadas ya tenía pensando meterme con el por eso. Pero cuando lo escuche respondiendo el teléfono tan emocionado, las ganas de meterme con el habían desaparecido. La persona que había llamado era una chica, probablemente su novia ya que la llamaba por su nombre y sufijo cariñoso 'chan' que utilizan los japoneses. Creo que el se dio cuenta que podía entender toda su conversación y decidió salirse del cuarto para hablar con su noviecita más "tranquilamente". Y ahora llevaba casi 20 minutos fuera de la habitación, enserio necesitaba tanto tiempo para hablar con esa niña japonesa cualquiera ?. Cerré mi libro por que ya no podía concentrarme más en mi lectura, me levanté de la silla y me puse a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Lentamente me acerqué hacia el escritorio de el y allí había dos marcos de fotos. En uno salían una mujer con el pelo corto y los ojos azules y una chica que tendría más o menos la misma edad que ellos con el pelo negro largo y ojos azules. Ella podría ser la susodicha, y en el otro marco, una mujer hermosa con unos preciosos ojos verdes, iguales que los que el tonto tenía. En los brazos de ella, había un niño castaño de ojos oscuros y a su lado...

Tuve que soltar el marco de golpe por que sentí la puerta abrirse y corrí a tumbarme en mi cama. Mi compañero entró tan feliz como si fuera la mañana de navidad.

-Parece que fue una buena llamada- dije secamente.

-Lo fue- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Debe ser duro tener que venir a estudiar aquí y tener que dejar a tu novia en Japón-

-Mi, que?- y empezó a reírse demasiado fuerte para mi gusto-Tomoyo-chan es mi prima, como pudistes pensar que era mi novia?-

Por alguna razón esa respuesta me tranquilizo, pero después de eso decidí ignorarlo por el resto de la noche.

Sakura Kinomoto

Al principio habia pensado que era gracioso que Li creyera que Tomoyo-chan era mi novia, no podía creer que hubiera creído que fuera posible, pero claro no había caído que para Li yo ahora era un chico.

Por fin llego el sábado y como siempre nos dispusimos a salir con las chicas. Ese día Naoko decidió que quería pasar por una librería para buscar libros nuevos para inspirarse y nos dirigimos a la librería del centro comercial. Estaba dando vuelta por los pasillos, vi como Li estaba sumido en el departamento de libros de arqueología. Seguramente se llevaría bien con su padre si lo conociera, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no vi a la persona que había delante de mi y me choqué contra ella haciendo que todos sus libros se cayeran.

-Perdona, te encuentras bien ? -dije avergonzada.

-Si, ya sido mi culpa, no te preocupes!-dijo la chica frente a mi.

-No, definitivamente a sido culpa mía por no mirar por donde andaba-

-Ha sido culpa de los dos y habláis demasiado-dijo Li cerrando el libro que tenía en la mano y llendose a otro departamento.

-Perdona, ese es mi compañero de habitación y no es muy amigable- dije mirándolo de reojo.

-Jajajja parece que os lleváis muy bien?, por cierto mi nombre es Akiho Shinomoto-dijo sonriendo tímidamente y dándome la mano.

-Encantado yo soy Haru Yoichi- dije estrechándole la mano- pero que va nos llevamos fatal.

-Haru, por fin te encuentro!- dijo Meilin apretándose a mi hombro.-Vaya si es Shinomoto-

-Hola Li, como estas? - saludó Shinomoto tímidamente.

-Nos vamos Haru?- me tiro del brazo Meilin.

-Hasta otro día Shinomoto- dije agachando mi cabeza.

-Adios Yoichi-

Ya cuando estábamos un poco alejados le pregunté a Meilin como la conocía y me dijo que asistía a la misma academia que ella pero de la primaria, ya que era 3 años menor que ella. Sin darle más importancia salimos de la librería y nos fuimos a cenar.

Syaoran Li

Despues de comer pizza nos fuimos como siempre al local del amigo de Yamazaki, esta vez opte por quedarme en una de las mesas alejadas observando como el tonto se divertia en el centro de la pista rodeado de todas las chicas. No entendia como podia ser tan popular, que le veian, era bajito, canijo y sin fuerza alguna. Mi prima llego a la mesa y me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Que raro verte dentro primo, eso es nuevo, tienes fiebre?- pregunto.

-Me encuentro perfectamente Meilin-

-Y que estas haciendo aqui si se puede saber?-

-Vigilando-

-Vigilando que?-pregunto curiosa.

-Que el inutil ese no se emborrache otra vez.

-Wow, el gran Xiao Lang preocupado por alguien eso si es nuevo- dijo divertida.

-Estoy preocupado por mi mismo, no quiero que ese atrapaproblemas vuelva a carse encima mia otra vez- dije mirandola con enfado.

-Oye oye, hablando de Haru, no crees que es muy guapo?-

-Que quieres decir con eso Mei?-

-Estoy pensando en pedirle salir- dijo sonriente.

-ESO SI QUE NO!-

-Por que no?- pregunto asustada.

-Pues por que seria raro, comparto habitacion con el Meilin, es que no puedes posar tus ojos en otro?-

-No me vengas con que estas celoso ahora?, mira primito que me declare a ti hace 4 anos y me rechazastes, ya te tengo super superado, no te heches ahora para atras- dijo burlandose.

-No se trata de eso- dije bufandome y dirigiendome a la salida.

No lo aguantaba mas, me iria a mi lugar de siempre, no estaba dispuesto a aguantar las tonterias de mi prima por mas tiempo.

Meilin Li

Este tondo de Xiao Lang esta mas raro que de costumbre. Lo vi desaparecer por la salida y me dirigi a la pista, alli estaba Chiraru, Naoko y Rika bailando con Haru, Eriol y Yamazaki.

-Hey, Meilin te vas a declarar por fin a Yoichi?- me pregunto Chiharu en mi oido.

-Que va, mi primo esta actuando muy raro-

-A que te refieres?-

-Siempre he pensado que existia la posibilidad de que Xiao Lang fuera gay y creo que le esta emezando a gustar Haru pero no sabe como afrontarlo-

-Pues vaya mala suerte, se lo cederas a tu primo entonces?- rio.

-Ya veremos..-

Chiharu Mihara

La noche habia sido divertida, por fin podia pasar tiempo con Takashi, cuando estabamos en tiempo escolar solo podia verlo una ver por semana y las semanas se me hacian muy largas.

-Oye Takashi Meilin me ha cometado algo sobre Li, pero no puedes decir nada a nadie de acuerdo-

-Lo prometo-

-A Meilin le gusta Haru, pero cuando le dijo a su primo sobre sus intenciones de declararse a el, Li se enfado y ella esta convencida de que a el le gusta Haru-

-MMmmmm podria ser, Li nunca ha mostrado interes en ninguna chica y nunca ha querido companero de habitacion hasta ahora y parece que empiezan a llevarse mejor-

-Pero no digas nada ok-

-Ok-

Takashi Yamazaki

En cuento Chiharu me comento lo de Li no lo podia aguantar mas, nada mas nos despedimos de las chicas, cogi del brazo a Eriol y me lo lleve unos pasos por delante, lejos de Li y Haru y le comente, lo que Chiharu me habia dicho. Lo que no sabian esos pobres dos que venian atras es que en menos de 24 horas, toda la academia Sying sabria que Xiao Lang Li era gay y estaba enamorado de Haru.

Continuara….

Hahahaha creo que me estoy pasando un poquito con el pobre, y mira que Syao es mi nino bonito, hahaha en fin, pero todo tiene su explicacion, aun que es mi propia version de la historia, voy a respetar muchas cosas de la serie original, asi que ya explicare a donde quiero llegar con todo esto.

Ahora voy a responder algunos guest que me llegaron a los que no les puedo responder de otra manera.

Guest que no me dejo nombre: muchisimas gracias! Y espero que te siga gustando mi historia!

Ksakura: hahahaah si pobre Syao pero ya se lo compesare en el futuro, quizas! xD

Los demas, ya les conteste personalmente, cuidense mucho y disfruten del capitulo 26 del manga que salgra manana !


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa primero tengo que darles una discupas abiertamentes a las Clamp por que aparentemente el paron que dijeron que iba a ver fue una errata de la revista, asi que va a ver capitulo el mes que viene, ademas de que han anunciado, un videjuevo para el telefono movil, o cellular, un calendario para el 2019 y una mini historia para un programa de cocina entre otras cosas asi que ya no las odio tanto lol.

Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen tristemente, le pertenecen a las Clamp, hago esto solo por diversion y disfrute 😊

Capitulo 4

Era domingo por la manana, como cada domingo me levantaba temprano y cambiaba mi pijama por mi ropa de hacer deporte, cogia las llaves del cuarto y me dirigia a la puerta para salir. Pero antes le dirigi una mirada a mi companero de habitacion. Ahi estaba el susodicho aun roncando, totalmente destapado, con media pierna fuera de la cama y eso eran babas que le caian a la almohada? . Puse los ojos en blanco y asqueado sali de la habitacion. No podia comprender como podia ser un completo despistado hasta para dormir. Baje las escaleras de la academia y al salir al jardin comence mi trote matutino. Corri durante una hora aproximadamente y volvi a mi habitacion. Y ahi estaba el tonto en la misma posicion que lo habia dejado.

Me acerque a la cama con siguilo y empece a patearlo en la pierta.

-Oyeee, tuu despiertaaa-

-5 minutos mas…-dijo entre suenos.

-No venga levantate-segui hablandole en japones por que el me estaba contestado en japones.

-Hermano que pesado, ya te he dicho que me dejes dormir 5 minutos mas!- dijo abriendo sus ojos de golpe y ensanchando sus cachetes.

-Primero, no soy tu hermano, y segundo ya te he dicho que te levantes-

-Perdona Li- ya hablando en cantontes- Por un momento crei que estaba en casa, pero por que me estabas hablando en japones, y ademas por que me despiertas?-

Me rasque la cabeza antes de darle una respuesta.

-Creo que ya te dije que se japones devido a mi famia, y queria la revancha-

-La revancha ?- me miro asonbrado.

-Si, me apetece hacer unas canastas ahora, levantate, o vas a pasarte todo el domingo durmiendo?-

-No, ya me levanto- dijo saliendo rapido de la cama y metiendose en el cuarto de bano.

Sakura Kinomoto.

No podia creerme que Li me hubiera despertado para pedirme la revancha, mira que es raro, a veces me odia y no me quiere ni ver y ahora va y me pide jugar a balonceto con el. Alcance a ponerme unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta que me quedaba bastante suelta, me peine mi pelo como pude, y pude notar que estaba creciendo. Tendria que ir a la cuidad pronto a cortarmelo.

Li y yo bajamos a las canchas y empezamos con nuestra "revancha". De buena gana me habria dejado ganar para que asi hubiera un motivo menos para que me odiara. Pero ya me conoceis la palabra derrota no esta en el diccionario de Sakura Kinomoto. Aun que el juego estaba renido, podria llegar a decir que estabamos incluso pasandolo bien.

Cuando llevabamos unos 45 minutos jugando decidimos hacer un descanso y fuimos a comprar unas bebidas. Estabamos sentados hablando del equipo de baloncesto y se me ocurrio preguntarle por su entrenador. Me dijo que era un buen hombre al que le gustaba la arqueologia y que se le daba bien los deportes. No puede sacarle mas informacion.

A lo lejos pudimos ver un grupo de alunmos hablando y senalandonos, no pudimos entender a que venia eso. Sin hacerle mucho caso, decidimos volver a nuestra habitacion, y pasar el resto del dia como acostumbramos ingnorandonos.

A la manana siguiente me desperte tarde para variar, me puse el uniforme la mas rapido posible y sali corriendo por los pasillos como alma que lleva la diablo. Por suerte llegue a la clase un segundo antes de que entrara el profesor de matematicas. Me sente en mi mesa, salude a Eriol, Yamazaki y a Li, quien solamente me giro la cabeza. Bien, parecia que estaba con sus cambios de humor nuevamente. A la hora del almuerzo, Eriol y Yamazaki me empuzaron hacia uno de los rincones de una de las clases que estaban vacias.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo- dijo Yamazaki.

-Que ocurre?- pregunte

-No te asustes Haru pero hay un rumor por toda la academia sobre ti y Li- dijo Eriol.

-Que ruror?-pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-Se dice que Li es gay y esta enamorado de ti- dijo Yamazaki.

-QUE?- guite asustada- A quien se le ha ocurrido semejante idiotez?-

-Pero podria ser cierto Haru-

-No, no lo es Eriol-

-Como puedes estar tan seguro, nunca ha estado interesado en ninguna chica, bueno en nadie en general-

-En realidad no importa si Li esta interesado en chicas, chicos o en los dos, eso no es algo que no le convierne a nosotros y mucho menos a toda la academia Sying , lo que os puedo garantizar es que el no esta interesado en mi, y probablemente ahora devido a estos rumores debe estar odiandome por ello- dije bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno tecnicamente ya te odiaba- dijo Yamazaki-Auch!- Eriol le pego un codazo.

-No te preocupes Haru, hablaremos con el y intentaremo que entre en razon- Dijo Eriol.

-Esta bien, yo hablare con el-

Mis pasos me dirigieron hacia la azotea, abri la puerta con cuidado y me encontre a Li tumbado cerca del borde. Iba a acercarme ha hablar con el pero su telefono solo.

-Hola Meilin, si , no no es ninguna broma, necesito que me presentes a alguna de tus amigas. No, no me importa como sea, solo necesito callar unos estupidos rumores sobre mi. No, Mei ya te he dicho que no soy gay, maldita sea!. Ok dile que estare a las 6 alli. Adios.

Podia entender sus motivos para hacer una cosa asi. Pero esa chica iba a sufir, o quizas no, quizas la conoceria, se gustarian y por fin Syaoran Li saldria de la solidad que se habia auto impuesto y eso tenia que ser algo bueno verdad?. Entonces por que me sentia sola, y triste. Era estupido, sera que yo misma me estaba empezando a creer los rumores?.

Cuando terminaron las clases fui a pedir un permiso para salir esa tarde. Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza. Iria al centro comercial, a cortarme el pelo y quizas a la libreria a buscar algun libro. Tabien podria ir de compras. Sali muy orgullosa de mi nuevo corte de pelo, era mucho mejor que el que mi tia Sonomi me habia hecho. Despues de la peluqueria me pase por la libreria. Andaba por los diferentes estantes intentando tener mi mente ocupada. Que tonta hoy a las 6 Li iba a encontrarse con la chica con la que iba a empezar a salir para hacer callar los rumores. Si la elegia Meilin seguramente seria preciosa.

-Vaya parece que te interesa mucho la arqueologia- dijo una voz que reconocia.

-Shinomoto!-

-Hola Yoichi, me allegro mucho de verte de nuevo- dijo saludandome.

-Que curioso encontrarnos aqui de nuevo-

-Soy voluntaria en esta libreria, trabajo de voluntaria 3 dias a la semana- dijo.

-Vaya, eso es genial, te tienen que gustar mucho los libros- dije.

-Si-dijo sonrojada.

-Senorita Shimonoto, ha terminado su turno por hoy ya se puede ir- dijo una voz detras de nosotras.

-Muchas gracias senor Kaito- dijo agachando la cabeza y sonrojandose.

-Y tu eres?-

-Buenas tardes, mi nmbre es Haru Yoichi-

-Encantado Yoichi, espero verte de nuevo por aqui- dijo hacienda una reverencia.

El manager de Shimonoto se alejo y le pregunte si queria que la acompanara a la salida.

-Shinomoto, parece que ya encontre el motivo por el cual haces voluntario en la libreria ademas de los libros- dije riendome.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto timidamente.

Me gire para enfrentarla.

-A ti te gusta mucho tu gefe verdad?- dije sonriendo.

-No, yo, digo, pero, como-

-Hhahaha, eres como un libro abierto- Me caia muy bien esta chica- por cierto te apetece tomar un helado?-

-Claro!-

Shinomoto me dirigio hacia su heladeria favorita, cuando ibamos entrando, vimos como otra pareja salia. Sus ojos ambar se encontraron de pronto con los mios.

-Ten cuidado con el escalon Ling Su- dijo mientras le daba la mano a la chica que tenia detras.

Puedo prometeros que esa chica era preciosa, su pelo era negro y brillante hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran rasgados y grises. Su figura esbelta y su voz aterciopelada. Era la chica perfecta para Li.

-Muchas gracias Li- dijo ella sujetandole la mano y sonriendole.

-Vaya, si eres el companero de habitacion de Yoichi- dijo mi acompanante.

Li entonces miro a Shinomoto y luego a mi.

-Espero que disfruten de su helalo, mi novia y yo nos vamos ya-

Y vi de manera vidriosa como sus siluetas desaparecian de mi vista, aun agarrados de la mano.

-Te encuentras bien Yoichi?- Dijo Shinomoto.

-Si, es solo que los niveles de polen estan muy altos en esta temporada del ano- vaya escusa.

Syaoran Li.

Le pedi a mi prima que me presentara una de sus amigas para acallar los estupidos rumores que habian surgido en la academia. Estaba sentado en la heladeria cuando la chica aparecio. No puedo negar que la chica era guapa, pero su conversacion no me interesaba lo mas minimo. Todo de lo que sabia hablar era de telebasura, de actores de comedia romanticas, y de ropa y maquillaje. Oh y tambien de cuanto dinero tenia su papa. Iba a discurpalme con ella y a decirle que no podia ser cuando le eoncontre por el tonto de mi companero con nada mas y nada menos la chica que conocio en la libreria el otro dia. Pero es que la acababa de conocer y ya estaba saliendo con ella? . Por alguna extrana razon, senti una gran rabia contenida y tube que decirle que era mi novia. En fin, aun que no me gusta actuar asi, al menos servira para callar los rumores de la academia, y luego calmadamente le ponder fin a todo.

Llegue a mi habitaccion, me meti en la ducha y me puse el pijama. Mientras leia, el tonto de mi companero llego. Y ujna vez mas su telenono sono.

-Hola, Shinomoto?, que? Si llegue bien, gracias, que? Que quieres llamarme por mi nombre?, Claro! Somos amigos! A partir de ahora te llamare Akiho, oye, muchas gracias por lo de hoy, de verdad necesitaba mucho la compania de alguien, nos vemos pronto!- colgo y me miro.

Sakura Kimonoto.

-Que pasa?- pregunte.

-Nada-

-Seguro?-

-Solo me preguntaba como habias hecho para empezar a salir con una chica que conociste el sabado?-

-Con Akiho?, para el carro, yo no estoy saliendo con ella- dije curiosa.

-Y que era lo de hoy-

-Fui a la libreria y me la encontre y luego fuimos por un helado, somos amigos nada mas, ella esta enamorada de otra persona-dije -ademas por que tengo que darte explicaciones?-

-Es cierto no tienes por que-

Cogi el pijama, me meti en el cuarto de bano, me cambie y cuando sali me meti en la cama.

-Por cierto, esa chica Ling Su, le vas ha hacer dano- dije decidida.

-Por que dices eso-

Me gire para enfrentarlo.

-Pues por que esta manana subi a la azotea dispuesta ha hablar contigo de los estupidos y falsos rumores, y te oi hablando con Meilin acerca de tu plan-

Li se quedo en silencio.

-Vamos Li, deberias afrontar las cosas por ti mismo sin meter a un tercero, puedes hacer mucho dano a esa chica, y tu no eres asi-

-Y como sabes tu como yo soy?- pregunto secamente.

-Por lo que he podido observar, quizas te guste estar solo, pero no eres una persona que se dedique ha hacerle dano a los demas- y dicho esto me volvi a girar.

No estaba segura de lo que haria, o si mis palabras habrian servido de algo, solo esperaba que el hiciera lo correcto.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que he recivido, como siempre voy a responder qui los guest que no puedo hacerlo individualmente.

Ksakura Rostran: yo siempre he visto a Yamazaki un poco cotilla la verdad hahahaha para ser un chico, por cierto, espero que hayas podido leer el capitulo 26 en espanol ya, si no dimelo y te lo paso en espanol ^^

Guest sin nombre: Muchas gracias!

4vE01: Muchisimas gracias!

Nota: queria comentar asi como modo curioso que yo misma vivo en otro pais, bueno vereis soy Espanola y vivo en Estados Unidos, y a veces cuando estoy en ese estado en el que estoy medio despierta medio dormida, me pongo ha hablar en espanol con la gente Americana simplemente por que se me va la pinza y se me olvida donde estoy lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Holaa gente, me he retrasado unos dias y eso por que estoy hasta arriba de trabajos en la Universidad, enserio, estoy super ocupada, hoy simplemente es que dije me tengo que sentar y desconectar del mundo y ponerme a hacer algo que me gusta o me va a dar algo. En fin espero que les guste el capitulo, a mi me gusto bastante, y prometo que ahora es cuando va a venir lo interesante de verdad asi que nada se me cuidais mucho.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a las Clamp y solo hago esto por disfrute 😉

Capitulo 5

La semana se estaba pasando muy rapido, cuando llego el viernes ya toda la academia sabia que Li estaba saliendo con una chica de la academia Jin, asi que los tontos rumores de su homosexualidad y su enamoramiento hacia mi ya habian desaparecido. Aun que seguia bastante rara por que aun no le habia hablado con Ling Su, la verdad eso paso a un segundo plano cuando recibi una llamada de mi prima el miercoles diciendome que ese fin de semana iria a verme. No podia estar mas emocionada, realmente la echaba de menos. Asi que me disculpe con Yamazaki y con Eriol diciendole que mi prima vendria a verme ese fin de semana y que por eso no podria salir con ellos ese sabado y pedi el pase para encontrarme con ella.

Tomoyo-chan me esperaba en la parada del autobus tan preciosa como siempre, llevaba un vestido rosa y su pelo largo recogido en una cola de caballo, tan pronto como sali del autobus grite y corri a abrazarla.

-Tomoyo-chan!, te he echando tanto menos-

-Y yo a ti mi querida Sakura-chan- decia mientras me devolvia el abrazo.

-Shuuuu, aqui soy Haru, recuerdas?-

-No te preocupes querida para eso tengo la solucion!-

Mi prima me cogio del brazo y me llevo hasta uno de los banos publicos del centro comercial.

-Tomoyo-chan, no puedo entrar al bano de las chicas-me queje.

-Tienes que hacerlo, nadie esta mirando y ya entenderas el por que- y me pego un tiron del brazo.

Dentro del cuarto del bano, de una de las maletas, mi prima saco un conjunto que seguro que ella habria confeccionado, era una falda un poco mas corta de las rodillas tableada celeste y una camisa blanca de manga corta con bonitas flores bordadas celeste en el cuello.

-Tomoyo-chan, como crees que me voy a poner esto, y si alguien me ve?- entre en panico.

-Tranquila nadie lo hara, y si ocurre tengo la escusa perfecta jijiji-

Termine de ponerme la ropa, Tomoyo me ayudo con el maquillaje natural y tambien con unas extensiones que habia traido del mismo color de mi pelo que segun ella me ayudaria a ocultar mi identidad. Cuando estuvimos listas, guarde toda la ropa de Haru en la maleta y salimos al centro comercial.

Sinceramente volver a estar con Tomoyo era la terapia que necesitaba, ella me escucho atentamente todo y me hacia reir. Me conto como estaban nuestros amigos de mi antiguo instituto, como estaban Touya y Yukito. Touya me mandaba muchos recuerdos, y que me iria a visitar pronto. Intente evitar todos los locales por donde solia salir con mi grupo de amigos de la academia, asi como la libreria, pero si le conte cosas sobre ellos. Y sobre mi nueva amiga Akiho. Tomoyo se alegraba de que almenos no estuviera sola. Fuimos a ver una pelicula y cuando estabamos en la cola de las palomitas a Tomoyo se le cayo la cartera, cuando me agache a cogerla mi mano rozo con una mano masculina y entonces mis ojos se toparon con unos ojos ambar.

-Creo que se te ha caido esto- dijo Li, mientras le daba la cartera a Tomoyo.

-Gracias- dijo Tomoyo, en mejor cantones que el mio.

-No nos hemos visto antes?- dijos Li mirandome de arriba a abajo mientras yo empezaba a tembrar.

-No no, nunca le he v viis too- dije tartamudeando sin poder seguir mirandolo.

Lo ultimo que me habria esperado era encontrarme a Li Syaoran y a su nueva novia en ese cine, al cine donde soliamos ir era una mas grande y mas famoso, este era mas pequeno y solo ponian peliculas antiguas, aconsege ir a este por lo mismo. Gracias a dios Tomoyo fue mas rapida que yo.

-A lo mejor conoceis a mi primo Haru Yoichi, va a la academia Sying y es el hermano gemelo de mi prima aqui presente Sakura Yoichi-

-Tu eres su hermana gemela?- pregundo dudoso?

-S…sii, por supuesto!-

-Que raro, me hablo de su hermano e incluso de usted su prima, pero nunca dijo nada de una hermana gemela-

-Es que nos llevamos como el perro y el gato, dije sonriendo- sacandole un sonrojo.

-Si, y tu eres?- Pregunto Tomoyo.

-Soy Li Xiao Lang el companero de cuarto de vuestro primo y hermano-

-Un placer joven Li, ahora nos vamos, Haru nos esta esperando en la sala, espero que disfruten de la pelucula- y dicho esto, me tiro del brazo y entramos a ver la pelicula.

Afortunadamente, Li y su novia estaban en otra sala, si no no se como habriamos explicado la ausencia de Haru. Cuando terminamos la pelicula, nos fuimos al hotel de Tomoyo y pedimos pizza alli. Tenia miedo de encontrarmelo nuevamente.

-Oye Sakura-chan tu companero es realmente atractivo- dijo mi prima mientras se comia un trozo de pizza.

-Su atractivo es directamente proporcional con su mal character-

-Wow por lo menos lo reconoces, desde que Yukito te rechazo no te ha interesado ningun otro chico-

-Y no me interesa Tomoyo-chan, falta solo una semana para que el profesor vuelva y si es mi padre tendre que dedicarme ha hacer mis averiguaciones para saber por que hizo lo que hizo, no tengo tiempo para nada mas-

-Ademas esta la chica-

-Ademas eso-

-Sakura-chan ese chico esta super confundido, esta buscando en Sakura a Haru, y probablente acabara encontrandolo, tu misma lo dijiste, el solo empezo con esa tal Ling Su para acallar los rumores, y te conozco desde que nacistes practicamente y se que ese chico no te es tan indiferente como quieres hacer ver-

Me cambie con la ropa de Haru que llevaba originalmente y volvi a la academia. Seguramente echaria mucho de menos a Tomoyo hasta que la pudiera volver a ver. Cuando volvi al cuarto Li aun no habia vuelto, eran mas de la 1 de la madrugada, es que aun seguia con la novia?.

Syaoran Li.

Despues de la conversacion que tuve con mi companero lo pense mucho y el sabado fui dispuesto a cortar por lo sano con Ling Su, pero despues de verla llorar simplemente no pude. Sinceramente si hay algo a lo que podria llamar mi punto debil es ver a una chica llorando. La chica me pidio que le diera mas tiempo, que estaba segura que con un poco mas de tiempo ella conseguiria gustarme. Nos fuimos al cine, habia una pelicula que habia salido hace mucho tiempo en el cine y solo se podia ver en el cine pequeno y no en el nuevo y cuando fuimos alli fue cuando me las encontre. Alli estaba la viva imagen del retrato que tenia mi companero de habitacion de la chica japonesa en su escritorio y junto a ella, la chica mas hermosa que habia visto en mi vida. Ciertamente era la viva imagen de mi companero en mujer y por un momento habia Jurado que el se estaba disfrazando de aquella chica. Pero no, ella era real, ella era una chica de verdad. Y resulto ser su hermana gemela, con sus mismos ojos verdes, con su mimo pelo castano, con su mismo cuerpo delgado y sus labios finos y rosados.

Despues del cine me despedi de mi acompanante y me fui a encontrarme con Meilin al local del amigo de Yamazaki. Alli Hiirarizawa y Yamazaki me dijeron que Haru les habia dicho que su prima habia venido a visitarlo desde Japon, una vez mas no menciono a su hermana para nada, y recordo que tampoco la tenia en ninguna de las fotos de su escritorio.

Al volver a su habitacion el tonto estaba ya dormido, babeando como siempre en la almohada.

Sakura Kinomoto.

La semana paso super rapido nuevamente, estaba ansiosa por la llegada del Viernes, ese dia me levante curiosamente temprano, me duche, me puse mi uniforme y hasta me dio tiempo de bajar a desayunar.

Cuando entre a la clase todos mis companeros estaban sorprendidos de mi llegada y me sente en mi mesa saludando como de costumbre a Eriol, Yamazaki y a Li. Pasados 5 minutos el profesor hizo su aparicion, escuchaba los pasos relentizados, un paso detras de otro, mi Corazon empezo a bombardear mas rapido de lo normal, el momento habia llegado, pero no era capaz de subir mi cabeza.

-Buenos dias a todos, como han estado?- oh no, esa voz.

Y entonces subi mi rostro y por primeza vez hice contacto visual con sus calidos ojos marrones. Y si, el profesor ante mi, no era otro que Fuyitaka mi padre desaparecido. El cual solamente sonreia a la clase, y por supuesto no me reconocio. Dolia, senti un dolor muy fuerte, y entonces mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Me levante del asiento.

-Se encuentra bien?- pregunto.

-No, disculple, podria salir un momento?-

-Claro- Y Sali corriendo.

Syaoran Li.

En cuando el profesor Fang Ying entro, note a mi companero tensarse, luego levanto la mirada y se tenso aun mas. Creo que algo no iba bien. El tonto se levanto y pidio permiso para salir, en su voz podia escuchar que estaba sollozando. Sin saber muy bien el por que, yo no pedi permiso y sali detras de el. Ese endiablado corria demasiado rapido, y llego hasta la azotea, finalmente cerre la puerta, asi lo tendria acorralado. Tire de su brazo y lo hice girar, sus ojos estaban rojos, no paraba de llorar.

-Que te ocurre?-pregunte.

-No me reconocio, el muy canaya no sabe quien soy- y dicho esto se desplono al suelo abrazandose a si mismo, soyozando.

Si alguna vez Syaoran Li tuvo orgullo todo se fue al carajo en ese momento, ahi me tire al suelo, dandole palmadas en el hombro y tratando de calmarlo. Y lo peor, cada vez mas convencido de que tal vez quizas, los rumores podrian ser ciertos.

Continuara…

Cereza :3

Weee Fuyitaka aparecio! Como digo ahora viene lo bueno asi k decirme sus opiniones y esas cosas, y cuidarsee!

Al guest que no me dejo nombre muchas gracias y me alegra mucho que te guste la historia ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hola personitas! Se que me he tardado un poquito mas esta vez, pero no me mateis, de verdad estoy hasta arriba de trabajo en la Universidad y mi trabajo normal, entre una cosa y la otra creo que me va a dar algo un dia de estos. Pero en fin, por fin me puse, y espero que disfruteis de este capitulo tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiendolo :3

Tambien queria comentar que ufff como estamos llegando a la recta final en el manga, que ganitas de saber que va ocurrir y por otro lado no quiero que termine por que no estoy preparade para dejar ir a Sakura y a Syaoran, si el manga termina pronto creo que voy a llorar T-T

En fin como siempre los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las clamp y solo hago esto por disfrute propio y del colectivo jojojojo

Capitulo 6

No me había dado cuenta cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo se que había llorado hasta que mis ojos se habian secado por completo. Probablemente estaba deshidratada y por ello mis lágrimas no consiguieron seguir saliendo. De pronto alce mi vista y vi que todo estaba oscuro, que hora sería ? En realidad tampoco me importaba demasiado. Estaba muy dolorida, todo mi cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, incluso con golpecitos consoladores que llevaba un rato sintiendo en mi espalda. Un momento ! Que golpes ?, gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada sorprendida de Li.

-HOEEEEEEE!-seguidamente mi compañero de cuarto se tapó los oídos con sus manos.

-Intentas dejarme sordo?-

-Pero cuando tiempo llevas aquí ?- pregunte atónita.

-Enserio no notaste mi presencia ?- dijo girando la cabeza a un lado y a otro- llevo aquí desde que saliste de la clase del profesor Fang Ying-

Mire mi reloj y marcaban pasadas las 8 de la noche.

-Li, llevamos aquí más de 11 horas- dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

-La verdad es que me estaba empezando a preocupar, pero luego me di cuenta que solo necesitabas desahogarte-mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy fuerte ante sus palabras-te sientes mejor ?-mi estomago empezó a rugir- ok creo que eso es un si- y empezó a reírse.

He visto a Syaoran Li reírse otras veces, pero eran más bien sonrisas sarcásticas, lo que tenía delante mia era a un Syaoran Li riendo sinceramente y sin ninguna cohibición.

-Deberíamos pedir una pizza a la habitación?, yo tampoco he comido desde ayer- ahora me miro seriamente- oye estás bien ?.

-Te estabas riendo ?, eso era una risa de verdad ?-

-Ha sido un momento de debilidad, ya no lo volveré hacer- decía mientras se levantaba del suelo y marcaba en el teléfono el número de la pizzería.

-Pues deberías hacerlo más a menudo, te queda bien la sonrisa- y me miro con su peor cara de enfado.

Ese día fue bastante duro para mi, pero la verdad el hecho de que el grunon de mi compañero de habitación no me dejara sola en todo el día, me dejara ver una de sus más sinceras sonrisas y me invitará a una pizza suavizo mucho el duro golpe.

Al día siguiente me desperté y no me encontraba muy bien, me puse el termómetro que tenía en el botiquín de emergencias que mi tía me había metido en una de las maletas y marcaba fiebre.

-Li, el termómetro marca 38,5 grados-

-Deberías ir a la enfermería-sólo de pensarlo me puse pálida-

-No pasa nada, solo dormiré un poco y me tomaré alguna medicina, dile al profesor que no puedo ir-

-De acuerdo- dijo resignado y salió de la habitación.

Fantástico aprovecharía su ausencia para llamar a mi tía y contarle todo lo ocurrido con mi padre. Después de varios tonos, Sonomi-san me contestó gritando felizmente mi nombre en la otra línea. Después de contestar miles de preguntas sobre cómo estoy, de cómo era la academia, sobre mi "bellísimo" compañero de habitación según Tomoyo, por fin pudimos hablar sobre mi padre.

-Así que al final si resultó ser el profesor Kinomoto...-

-Si..-

-Y que piensas hacer ?-

-Pues no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no averigüe que paso con el, si de verdad no se acuerda de mi, si no me reconoció, o si está fingiendo- dije decidida.

-Pero Sakura-chan que pasará si está fingiendo? , o si tiene una nueva vida ?-

Esa pregunta dolió bastante, pero claro era una posibilidad.

-De ser asi simplemente me iría y lo dejaría en paz, pero primero quiero saber el por qué-

-Entiendo... eres muy fuerte y decidida como mi querida Nadesiko, cada día te pareces más a ella- eso nos llenaba de orgullo a ella y a mi.- Por cierto Sakura-chan, de verdad estás bien ? tu voz no suena muy bien-

-Creo que estoy resfriada y tengo fiebre, pero no quiero ir a la enfermería y que descubran todo el pastel-

-En ese caso deberías ir a alguna clínica fuera de la academia-

-Pero no quiero ir como Haru y que vean que soy una chica-

-Sakura-chan recuerda que Tomoyo que dejó una maleta repleta de ropa de chica para ocasiones como estas, simplemente pide permiso en la academia y ve como Sakura-

Somoni tenía razón, mi fiebre no hacía mas que subir y no conseguiría antibióticos sin receta. Así que metí unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camiseta amarilla en una bolsa, junto con las extensiones y algo de maquillaje y me dirigí a la clínica que mi tía me había recomendado. Me cambié de ropa en un baño público antes y me dirigí allí como Sakura Yoichi. En la clínica me hicieron un chequeo y me dijeron que tenía la gripe. Me mandaron antibióticos y que reposara durante varios días, en el camino de vuelta entre en una farmacia dispuesta a comprar mis medicinas cuando me choque contra alguien. Espere la caída pero nunca ocurrió ya que unos brazos fuertes me sostenían.

-Vaya, nos encontramos otra vez, hermana de mi compañero- abrí aterrada mis ojos para encontrarme con Li Syaoran.

-Buenas tardes- intente irme, pero el me cortaba el paso.

-Crei que ya se habría vuelto a Japón con su prima- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Haru no se encontraba bien así que me quede unos días más- buena idea Sakura.

-Parece que usted tampoco se encuentra muy bien está completamente roja-

-Perdon me tengo que ir - y empujándolo salí corriendo.

Corrí sin mirar hacia atrás y hasta que no tuve más aliento, encontré un baño público y me cambié. En el camino de vuelta en el autobús me sentía súper mareada y no dejaba de preguntarme que había Li en la ciudad esa tarde y en esa farmacia.

Llegue medio a rastras a las habitaciones y sin ni quiera cambiarme al pijama me desplome inconsciente en la cama.

Syaoran Li

El misterio que rodeaba a los gemelos me estaba volviendo loco, era todo un rompecabezas y por que mi nombre era Xiao Lang que iba a solucionarlo. Cada que que me encontraba con la chica se ponía a temblar y no podía hacer contacto visual conmigo, tenía la sensación de que estaba ocultando algo. Además las dos veces que se choco conmigo pude notar que estaba muy caliente, sería que la fiebre que tenía mi compañero se lo había contagiado?. Por otro lado, ella siempre hablaba de que venía a verlo pero nunca los había visto juntos y cuando la tenía cerca sentía esa sensación cercania que solo había experimentado con el tonto. También estaba la reacción que tuvo mi compañero ese día en clase y cuando lloro repitiendo "no me reconoció ", a quien se refería?.Mientras seguía sumido en mis pensamientos, subí al autobús y me encontré a mi compañero medio desmayado en el asiento, quizás la chica decía la verdad y había ido a verlo. Me senté en el asiendo de atrás de el y en silencio llegamos a la academia. Le seguí los pasos por los jardines de la academia, el hall, el pasillo de los dormitorios, en ningún momento noto mi presencia. Hasta que llegó a nuestra habitación y del cansancio se desplomó en mi cama.

-Heyy Heyy que esa es mi cama- lo zarandeé un par de veces sin éxito y entonces acerque mi mano a su frente, estaba ardiendo.

Cogí mi termómetro y se lo puse, marcaba 40 grados, este idiota no tendría que haber salido. Le quite los zapatos y lo arrope con las mantas. Fui hacia el congelador y preparé un baldeno de agua con cubitos de hielo y puse una toalla dentro. Acerque la silla de mi escritorio a la cama y comencé a pasarle la toalla por la frente y la nuca. Paso una hora y le mire la temperatura nuevamente, 39,5 mierda solo había bajado medio grado.

-Vamos Haru, tenemos que bajar esa fiebre-

Me acerque a la bolsa que había en el suelo y era de la misma farmacia donde me había encontrado con su hermana, en las etiquetas de los antibióticos ponía el nombre de Sakura Yoichi pero no me importo en ese momento, incorpore a mi compañero un poco.

-Vamos Haru, abre la boca-

-mmmm-

-AHORA!- el obedeció y se tomó el antibiótico y el agua y volvió a tumbarse quedando dormido completamente.

Seguí con mi tarea de pasarle la toalla húmeda hasta que perdí la consciencia.

Sakura Kinomoto

Estaba teniendo un sueño rarísimo, estaba soñando que estaba siendo aplastada por un rinoceronte y me estaba asfixiando. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y la sensación de ahogo seguía, mire a mi izquierda y mi cama estaba allí intacta. Un momento si mi cama estaba vacía donde estaba yo ?. Mire en direccion a mi estomago para encontrarme una mata de pelo desordenado color chocolate que dormía plácidamente encima mia. Iba a gritar pero ahogué el grito en mi garganta. Intente moverme para salir de la cama cuando oí su voz ronca.

-Intentando huir ?-

-Perdon , de verdad no se que me paso anoche creo k me quede dormido en tu cama por accidente- dije de rodillas suplicando.

-Y no solo eso- dijo alzando una ceja-

-Hubo algo más?-

Li giro la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación cuando todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a entrar en mi cabeza de manera confusa.

-Yo... lo siento mucho, me tuviste que cuidar toda la noche-

-Bingo-

-Lo siento mucho-dije bajando la cabeza-y eso que dije que no te causaría más molestias-

-Creo que es innato en ti-

Li se metió a la ducha y empecé a arreglar su cama, era lo menos que podía hacer. Mientras recogía mi bolsa del suelo recordé sus palabras de anoche. Cuando salió de la ducha lo encaré.

-Un momento, ayer me llamastes Haru!-

-Yo .. bueno este no la verdad ... -

-Eso me hace muy feliz, puedo llamarte Syaoran a partir de ahora ?-

No sabría deciros cómo le tomo la pregunta, solo se que se supo muy rojo y simplemente dijo: "haz lo que quieras, al final es lo que siempre haces"

Contunuara…

Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre, es un amor recordar como empezaron a llamarse por nos nombres 3 ains mis ninos!

ksakura Rostran (Guest) : Si, pobre Syaoran con su confusion pero a fin de cuenta, Syaoran siempre ha estado confuso la mitad de la serie xD gracias por leer !

Ccsconcil (Guest) : me preguntastes cuando iba a publicar el dia que publique hahaha, pero supongo que aqui esta la respuesta, espero no tardarme tanto la proxima vez, lo siento mucho y gracias por leer ^^

Fani (Guest) : Muchisimas gracias! espero que este capitulo tb te guste

From: Guest : Muchas gracias por el apoyo! ^-^

Estos fueron los Guest y a los que me los mandaron con su cuenta normal ya les conteste personalmente, espero que me dejen sus opiniones de este nuevo episodio y se me cuidan mucho!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola gentecilla, mil disculpas nuevamente no me mateis, como os explique en el capitulo anterior la Universidad este semestre me esta matando, casi literalmente, no tengo tiempo para nada, y como tambien trabajo a tiempo completo pues como que no ayuda mucho… en fin dejemos las disculpas de lado y espero que disfruten.

Como siempre los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece, les pertenecen a las Clamp y solo hago esto con fin de entretener nada mas 😊

Capitulo 7

La clase de matemáticas estaba siendo particularmente difícil ese día y mi mente se había desconectado en la primera trigonometría. Las vistas de los jardines de la academia Sying desde la ventana definitivamente eran más interesante que lo que la profesora Mizuki explicaba en la pizarra. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo iba a plantear el problema de mi padre y cómo iba a averiguar más cosas sobre el.

-Yoichi podrías salir a la pizarra a hacer el próximo ejercicio por favor ? - la dulce voz de la profesora me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Hoe?- me levante y empecé a andar con pasos robotizados hacia la pizarra.

allí me esperaba la bellísima profesora profesora de largos cabellos rojillos y mirada amable. Me paré frente a ese endemoniado problema que parecía estar riéndose de mi. Mi cuerpo empezó a sudar frío, podía sentir la mirada de todos mis compañeros en mi coronilla. Alce la tiza y cerré mis ojos a la vez que tragaba fuertemente, cuando de repente el timbre sonó anunciando el final de la clase y yo suspiré aliviada.

-Atención por favor, recuerden completar hasta el ejercicio 76 de la página 115 para mañana- anunció Mizuki.

Mis músculos se sentían pesados aun que mi corazon estuviera aliviado. Eriol y Yamasaki tiraron de mi hacia la cafetería. La conversación se había tornado acerca de una nueva película que se había estrenado y que querían ir a ver y los planes para el fin de semana. Mi compañero se acercó y se sentó en silencio enfrente mía.

-Y tu que piensas de la nueva película, crees que será tan buena como dicen? Eh Syaoran?-

-SYAORAN!?-gritaron Yamasaki y Eriol a la vez.

Gritaron tan fuerte que tuvimos que taparnos los oídos.

-Oye, podrían no gritar ? Me van a dejar sordo, y ya tengo suficiente con el- dijo mi compañero mientras yo le ponía mala cara.

-Oye pero van a venir esta vez o no? O van a estar muy ocupados con sus respectivas novias ?- pregunto Yamasaki.

-Tomoyo-chan es mi prima, no mi novia-

-Bueno, bueno lo que sea vendrán o no ?-

-Yo si, y tu ? - pregunte mirándolo tímidamente.

-Ahi estaré, por cierto Haru el entrenador quería verte- la noticia de que mi padre quería verme me dio un vuelco al corazón.

-Podéis dejar de llamaros por el nombre? Hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta- se quejaba Yamasaki.

-Con tal de que te moleste es suficiente para mi para seguir haciéndolo decía Syaoran mientras reía-

Creo que era la primera vez que veía a mi compañero hablando con sus amigos tan relajadamente y eso me hacía sentir muy bien, incluso me había olvidado por un momento del problema de mi padre. Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme a Eriol mirándome muy sonriente.

-Pasa algo ?- le pregunte.

-En absoluto, solo estaba pensando que nunca te había visto dirigir una mirada tan dulce a nadie antes Haru-

-Yo ? , a que te refieres ?- pero Eriol solo me devolvió otra de sus misteriosas sonrisas.

Cuando las clases terminaron, me dirigí a las canchas de baloncesto, los otros miembros del equipo se encontraban cambiándose, asi que yo aproveche para ir a hablar con el entrenador, ya que Syaoran me había dicho que me estaba esperando. Con cuidado me acerque al banquillo donde estaba sentado con un blog de notas leyendo las páginas muy concentrado.

-Poniéndose al día ?- le pregunte tímidamente.

-Así es -contestó con su sonrisa característica.

-Syaoran me dijo que quería hablar conmigo- dije mientras me sentaba en el banquillo.

-Quería preguntarte si se encuentra bien, me extraño su actitud el día que nos conocimos-definitivamente no me reconocía.

-Perdon por mi actitud ese día, pero no me encontraba muy bien, prometo que no se volverá a repetir-

-No se preocupe Yoichi y espero que vuelvas a retomar tus entrenamientos de baloncesto pronto por lo que veo tu nivel es muy bueno-

-Claro y si me disculpa creo que Clow me estaba buscando también- y dicho esto me aleje.

Inevitable mis pasos me dirigieron a la oficina del director y luché con todas mis fuerzas para que mis lágrimas no empezaran a brotar nuevamente. Sin saber muy bien que hacía allí, llame un par de veces y la puerta se abrió.

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí ?- la voz de Clow alma saludo- pasa anda, acabo de hacer te-

Entre en la siempre majestuosa oficina y me senté en el mullido sofá con la cabeza baja.

-Te encuentras bien Sakura? - negué con mi cabeza varías veces.

-El profesor Fang Ying es mi padre..-

-Creo que esa es la razón por la que estás aquí pequeña-

-Pero no me reconoce, o está actuando, no estoy segura- mis lágrimas empezaban a nublarme la vista.

-Sakura, cuando entraste en esta academia sabías que esa era una posibilidad- dijo.

-Es cierto pero, me duele... mucho -

-Es normal, pero tienes que sacar esa fortaleza que te caracteriza y utilizarla en averiguar el por que no te recuerda o por que estaría fingiendo-

-Tienes razón ... pero es que es muy difícil -

-Lo es , pero también lo es muchas de las cosas que has tenido que renunciar para llegar hasta aquí y aun así has vencido cada obstáculo- me acercó la taza de té que acababa de servir-no te preocupes, estoy seguro que tratándose de ti todo irá bien-

-Gracias...- le sonreí, mientras el calor procedente de la taza me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

-Y cambiando de tema, como están las cosas con mi sobrino ?-

-Creo que un poco mejor, Syaoran ya se está abriendo un poco más con sus amigos- dije tras darle un sorbo al té.

-Syaoran?- preguntó sorprendido.

-También se sorprendió verdad ? Me ha permiso llamarle por el nombre y el hace lo mismo conmigo, parece que ya se está abriendo más-

-Interesante...-

-Que dijo?- pregunte.

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriendo, esa misteriosa sonrisa tan parecida a la de Eriol.

La semana paso y por fin llegó el sábado por la tarde y ya estábamos cogiendo el autobús para ir al centro comercial. Tuve que dar muchas explicaciones de por que quería invitar a Akiho, y explicarles que ella no era mi novia si no solo una amiga. Hasta Syaoran se había puesto pesadito con el tema. Al menos agradecí que el no invitara a la suya a venir ese día.

-Haru, por que no invitaste a a tu hermana ?- me pregunto mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Bu bueno por que ella no es muy so sociable-

-Seguro...- dijo mirandome directamente que podía darme claramente cuenta que no me había creido.

-Hey Yoichi he oído por ahí que tu hermana es preciosa- dijo Yamasaki.

-Tenias que haberla traído para conocerla- está vez fue Eriol.

-Vosotros no tenéis novias ya? Por que os interesáis tanto en la hermana? -

-Mira quien fue hablar Li, tu también tienes novia y fuistes el primero el preguntar por ella- le acusó Yamasaki.

-Cierto, si tienes novia no tendría que estar interesado en otras chicas Syaoran- le mire con desgano.

-No estaba preguntando por eso!- una mezcla de sonrojo y rabia se mezcló en su rostro.

Era divertido ver estas nuevas fascetas que estaba descubriendo en mi compañero, y las risas no tardaron en llegar al autobús. Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino y allí estaban las chicas esperándonos además de Akiho, me puse muy contenta de ver de que esta empezaba a interactuar más con las demás chicas. La tarde fue muy a mena y la película fue my interesante. Todo habría sido diversión y bromas de no ser por las múltiples llamadas que Syaoran recibió de Ling Su. Por lo poco que pude escuchar esta insistia en preguntarle por que no podía salir con ella hoy o por que no podía unirse al grupo, a lo que mi compañero repetía una y otra vez que hoy era una salida de solo amigos, no parejas. Cuando llegamos al local del amigo de Yamasaki, Syaoran cansado decidió apagar su teléfono y Meilin se acercó a nosotros.

-Primo enserio deberías hablar con esa chica y cortar por lo sano-

-Creo que iré por algo de beber.. - dije mientras me levantaba de mi silla.

-Sin alcohol Haru!- Miranda fulminante.

-De acuerdo cascarrabias... - me aleje hasta la barra. Por más de que quisiera escuchar la conversación, era algo que yo probablemente no debería oír.

Syaoran Li

Seguí con mi mirada a mi compañero hasta que desapareció de mi campo de visión y luego volví a mirar a Meilin que me miraba asustada.

-Que te ocurre Meilin?-

-Se puede saber que fue eso ?-

-Una vez más podrías ser más específica ? - pregunte cansado.

-Tu el gran Xiao Lang Li has llamado por el nombre a alguien que no fuera de tu inmediata familia-

-Eso... es una larga historia-

-Pues ya me la estás contando primito, o llamo a tus hermanas ahora mismo y le digo-

-Meilin deja a Haru de un lado ahora mismo que no es lo más importante, te prometo que un día te contaré todo, ahora dime algo-

-Que necesitas ? -

Le conté a mi prima todo lo ocurrido el día que fue a ver a Ling Su y como no pude cortar con ella.

-Vamos Xiao Lang vas a ser el siguiente sucesor de las corporaciones Li y el simple llanto de una niña puede contigo?- me dijo enfadada.

-Meilin no me gusta ver a las chicas llorar, no lo soporto-

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo primito, o piensas casarte con ella también si se pone a llorar- dijo dándome golpecitos en el hombro.

Meilin se fue hacía la pista de baile y allí estaban todos reunidos, también Haru con Shinomoto quienes bailaban y reían sin parar.

-Puedes decir mil veces que no es tu novia, pero si la tratas como si lo fueras ...- la verdad que esa imagen me molestaba por alguna razón.

Tendría que averiguar pronto por que mi compañero que provocaba todos esos extraños sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado. Descubrir más sobre su misteriosa hermana y por que me sentía tan comodo a su lado que no me importaba llamarlo por su nombre, algo que solo hacía como bien dijo Meilin, con las personas cercanas de mi familia.

Sakura Kinomoto

Cuando vi que Meilin se había alejado de la mesa dejando a Syaoran solo decidí que ya podía volver. Me pase por la barra y pedí dos botellas de agua. Me acerque a la mesa y resbale haciendo que mis dos botellas chocaran estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Milagrosamente no caí, cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver que nuevamente Syaoran había amoldado mi caída.

-En serio me pregunto como se puede ser tan torpe..-

-Hoeee lo siento de verdad, siempre estoy haciendo lo mismo-me levante y recogí las botellas que por suerte eran de plástico y no se rompieron, ofreciéndole una.

-Ya me estoy acostumbrado- dijo cogiendo la botella.

-Terminaron de hablar ? -

-Por eso te fuistes? -

-Crei que hablarían mejor sin mi- dije avergonzada.

-Bueno gracias-concluyó mientras giraba su cabeza hacia otro lado.

Ese día Syaoran no salió y se quedó en el local. Estábamos sentados el uno junto al otro escudando música y comentando algunas canciones de vez en cuando. También nos reíamos de cómo Yamasaki bailaba. Sinceramente cuando todo acabará y volviera a Japón una parte de mi echaría de menos estos momentos. Echaría de menos los amigos que había echo en la academia Sying y a Akiho y por supuesto echaría de menos a mi griñón compañero de habitación.

-Haru, estas bien?- me llamo Akiho.

-Perdon Akiho me despiste por un momento que pasa ? -

-Tengo que irme ya y quería decirte despedirme-

-oh claro te acompañó a la puerta-

Acompañe a Akiho a la salida y le agradecí por haber venido. Después volví a la mesa y Syaoran estaba nuevamente con su prima.

-Xiao Lang recuerda que el fin de semana que viene es el cumpleaños de tu madre y tendrás que ir a pasar el fin de semana a casa de tus padres-

-Lo recuerdo Mei tranquila- vaya ese fin de semana estaría sola.

La semana siguiente paso muy rapido y sin novedades. El viernes por la tarde recivi una llamaba de Tomoyo. Le explique todo lo que habia ocurrido hasta el momento y seguramente no tengo que nombrar lo contenta que estaba debido a que Syaoran y yo nos llevabamos mejor.

-Pero sabes Tomoyo-chan, me siento mal por ocultarle la verdad. Syaoran se ha abierto mucho a mi y me ha ayudado de muchas maneras que el estar ocultandole la verdad me hace sentir mal- le confese.

-Entiendo como se sientes Sakura-chan, pero no sabemos como Li se tomaria el hecho de descubrir que eres una mujer, y podria arruinarte todos los planes de descubir a tu padre-

-Tienes razon… pero eso no quita que me sienta mal por estar ocultandoselo-

-Tranquila todo lo que tienes que hacer es volverte a presenter como Sakura cuando todo pase y tener un "Happy Ending" -susurro al otro lado de la linea.

-TOMOYO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? -pude escucharla reir al otro lado de la linea.

-Sakura-chan mucha suerte, recuerda que siempre voy a estar apoyandote-

-Muchas gracias prima-

Cuando termine la llamada me dirigi a mi habitacion y me encotre a Syaoran guardando ropa en su maleta.

-Te vas a ir esta noche?- pregunte curiosa.

-Si, he pedido un permiso especial para poder ausentarme a las clases de manana y poder pasar todo el fin de semana en casa de mi madre- dijo mientras cerraba la maleta.

-Vaya, pasalo bien entonces-

-No te quedes dormido manana por que no estoy aqui para despertarte, marmota- y dicho esto salio de la habitacion.

-NO SOY UNA MARMOTA!- dije sacandole la lengua en direccion a la puerta.

Estaria un fin de semana sola, libertad para hacer lo que quisiera, y sin escuchar sus grunidos. Lo primero que hice fue coger la toalla y llenar la banera de agua hasta arriba. Me puse musica de fondo y se meti en la banera que aromice previamente con escencias de rosas. Pasados unos probablemente 20 minutos decidi salir de la banera y ponerme la toalla al rededor de mi cuerpo. Estaba tarareando la cancion que tenia de fondo mientras me desenredaba el pelo. Lo bueno de tenerlo tan corto es que no tardaba mas de un par de minutos en secarlo y peinarlo. Mire a todos lados y no podia encontrar mi ropa.

-Vaya con la emocion de quedarme sola se me olvido traerme la ropa al cuarto de bano- en realidad poco importaba por que estaba sola.

Gire el pomo de la puerta y cuando sali a la habitacion me encontre de frente con la imagen de mi companero de habitacion que me miraba con el ceno fruncido.

-Que… que estas hacienda aqui? -dije a la vez que mi corazon empezaba a ir a mil.

-Me habia olvidado la cartera, asi que volvi- la mirada de Syaoran no se apartaba de la toalla que rodeaba mi cuerpo- creo que me debes una explicacion Haru, o deberia llamarte Sakura?-

Continuara…

Bueeeenooo espero que les haya gustado, voy a intentar no tardarme tanto la proxima vez, pero como les digo estoy hasta arriba de trabajo, espero que me dejen sus review que me dan muchos animos y como siempre voy a contestar los guest por aqui ^^

Ccsconcil: Muchas gracias por escribir, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic y de verdad que voy a intentar publicar con mas frecuencia!

Eli ventura: muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que te este gustando 😊

Guest sin nombre: muchas gracias de verdad!

Fani: holaaa, muchas gracias por escribir nuevamente ! y me alegra que te este interesando la historia, espero que este capitulo capte tu interes tambien hehehe y si voy a intentar actualizar mas frecuentemente sorryyyy

Y sin nada mas que compartir de momento, se me cuidais mucho!

Cereza :3


	9. Chapter 9

Ok por favor no se pongan en fila para matarme en masa aun que me lo merezca, se que no tengo perdon de ninguna de las maneras. Pero tengo que decir que estuve de examenes finales y tuve un final de semester malisimo, estaba super agobiadisima, no se que me ocurrio este semestre, no se si eran por las asignaturas que estaba teniendo pero que horror madre mia. Hasta dias libre tuve que pedir extras en mi trabajo, de verdad fue una pesadilla que ni a mi peor enemigo se lo deseo. (Yo aqui to dramatica), bueno lo bueno es que si aprove todas mis asignaturas pero tampoco es que sacara una notas k fueras como para sentirme super orgullosa. En fin dentro de lo malo no fue tan malo. Ahora bien estoy de vacaciones! De la uni no de mi trabajo, pero au nasi tengo mas tiempo libre, asi que voy aprovechar estas vacaciones y haber si puedo actualizar con mas frecuencia no me odien u.u soy un probre ser humano que intenta sobrevivir en la adversidad. (Ok modo dramatico de nuevo xD)

Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, ojala! Le pertenecen a las Clamp por desgracia y solo hago esto por disfrute y sin animo de lucro.

Capitulo 8

-Que... que estás haciendo aquí ?- sentía como mi corazón se iba a salir del pecho.

-Me había olvidado la cartera, así que volví-tierra tragame - Creo que me debes una explicación Haru, o debería llamarte Sakura?-

No puedo recordar cuanto tiempo paso, no sabría decir si fueron segundos, minutos, horas, días, meses o años. Lo único que se es que sentí frío, mi cuerpo estaba temblando y no era capaz de unir dos palabras juntas y hacer que tuvieran sentido. De repente sentí la chaqueta de Syaoran cayéndome sobre los hombros.

-Creo que deberías ponerte algo de ropa antes- dijo en tono frío.

-Y tu taxi?- pregunté tímidamente.

-Puedo coger el siguiente-

Rápidamente cogí la ropa que estaba desparramada en mi cama y entré al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Aun temblando, me vestí como pude y acomode mis cortos cabellos. Deduje que no necesitaría usar mis gafas en ese momentos y con cuidado doble su chaqueta en mi brazo. Estaba muy asustada. Cuando abrí la puerta el se encontraba en sentado en la silla con sus brazos apoyados en el escritorio. Tímidamente me acerqué y puse la chaqueta en su cama y me senté junto a ella. Estuvimos en silencio por unos segundos.

-Podrías explicarme que está ocurriendo?- finalmente dijo.

-Lo siento-

-Lo siento?- pregunto extrañado.

-De verdad no quería mentirte, hay una razón para ello-

-Pero como entrantes aquí así ?-

Como pude le fui explicando la razón por que me hice pasar por un chico, el por que estaba aquí, como Clow me ayudó, y todo acerca del profesor Fang Ying.

-Y por que no me lo dijistes? -

-Tenia miedo Syaoran, tenía miedo de que te enfadaras al saber que era una chica, ya te costó mucho abrirte a mi como Haru-

-No es cierto, tenías miedo de que te delatara- su expresión se veía dolido.

-Eso fue al principio, ahora confio en ti!-

Nos quedamos callados por un buen rato, solo se podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones y corazones agitados.

-No se que pensar Haru, estoy muy confuso ahora mismo-

-Sakura, puedes llamarme Sakura- su mirada estaba cristalina.

-Necesito tiempo para pensar- y dicho esto se levantó y cogió su chaqueta con intención de irse.

-Syaoran, no tenía la intención de mentirte o hacerte daño, lo siento mucho- mis lágrimas no tardaron en llegar.

Syaoran no se volvió, solamente dijo: "nos vemos el domingo por la noche" y cerro la puerta tras si dejando mi corazón roto en mil pedazos.

Syaoran Li

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación y corrí en dirección a la salida de la academia. Probablemente de haberme quedado un segundo más habría hecho algo estupido como abrazarla o algo así. Desde luego no estaba en mis cabales y más después de haberla visto llorar. Afortunadamente el taxi me esperaba en las afueras y lo cogí en dirección a la mansión Li. El trayecto duro aproximadamente hora y media en los que me obligue a mi mismo a pensar en otra cosa o acabaría matando a mi tío en la fiesta.

Cuando el taxi llegó a la mansión cogí mi maleta y llame a la puerta donde fui recibido por mi mayordomo y parte de la familia Wei y el abrazo asfixiante de mis 4 chillonas hermanas que no paraban de repetirme que por que no le contestaba a sus mensajes de texto con imágenes de comida.

Cuando entre a la sala de estar ahí estaba la imagen de mi majestuosa madre que solamente me saludo con un: "Xiaolan" y me dirigí a mi cuarto para tumbarme en mi cama e intentar poner en orden todos mis pensamientos.

La puerta de mi cuarto de abrió de repente y Fuuta salto a mi cama gritando.

-Xialan es verdad que tienes novia?, Meilin nos lo ha contado- tendría que cerrarle la boca a esa metomentodo.

-Voy a romper con ella- dije cansado.

-Y eso?- esta vez fue Faren quien preguntó.

-Una larga historia...-

Me estuvieron empujando de los brazos gritando: "Cuéntanosla" durando un buen rato. Como echaba de menos la paz de mi habitación, hasta Sakura era menos escandalosa.

El sábado por la mañana me desperté temprano y salí a correr. Cuando volví me duché y me dirigí a la cocina y le pregunte a Wei si necesitaba ayuda para preparar la comida de la fiesta. Aun que el se negó, yo insistí. Wei era lo más cercano a una figura paterna que tenía y me gustaba pasar tiempo con el.

Llegó la tarde y poco a poco los invitados de las fiesta, en ella estaban muchos peces gordos de las Corporaciones Li, así como familiares, accionistas y gente cercana de la familia. Cuando ya me había duchado y arreglado con el traje que según mis hermanas era el más apropiado para el futuro heredero de las Corporaciones Li, baje al salón y después de buscar un rato finalmente divise a mi tío.

Y ahí estaba hablando con una mujer joven hermosisima de cabellos largos y negros como el azabache.

-Buenas noches tío, me gustaría hablar conmigo un momento-

-Vaya vaya quien tenemos aquí, déjame presentarte, Xiaolan ella es mi prometida Yuko-

-Mucho gusto- dije cordialmente.

-El placer el mío-dijo elegantemente.

-No quiero ser grosero pero de verdad necesito hablar con Clow urgentemente-

-No te preocupes, espero que nos veamos pronto- y se marcho haciendo una reverencia.

Mi tío la siguió con la mirada y luego se dirigió hacia mi.

-Y bien querido Xiaolan, donde está el fuego?-

-En mi habitación- Clow dejo de sonreír- y ahora buscamos un lugar más tranquilo para hablar.

Mi tío me siguió hasta los jardines de la mansión y nos sentamos en unos de los bancos, pensé en hablar primero pero el se adelantó.

-Entonces ya la descubriste-

-En toalla, saliendo del baño- Clow empezó a reír a carcajada.

-Nuestra Sakura es una chica muy interesante-

-Por que la dejaste entrar infligiendo las reglas?- pregunte curioso.

-Las reglas están para poder infligirlas, si no todo sería muy aburrido-

-Clow!-

-Xiaolan!-

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos.

-Por que la pusiste en mi cuarto? Por que era el único sin compañero de habitación ?-

-No- dijo

-Entonces, tengo que entender que fue casualidad ?-

-No existen las casualidades mi querido Xiaolan, cuando escuche la historia de la pequeña Sakura y lo desesperada que estaba por encontrar a su padre no me quedo dudas- dijo mientras se quitaba sus gafas para limpiarla con su túnica.

-A que te refieres? -

-A que no habría confiado en ningún otro a la la pequeña Sakura, sabría que contigo estaría en buenas manos- por alguna razón eso me hizo entrar en calor- ademas tuve la suerte de conocerla y tenía la esperanza de que la dulzura emana ella te ayudara a suavizarte un poco y veo que no me equivoque- dije que tenía calor antes no! Ahora me estaba asando !

-Tío, sabes por todas las cosas que me hiciste pasar, creía que me estaba volviendo loco! -

-Te creíste que te estaba empezando a gustar tu compañero de cierto?- comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-No me refería a eso !- dije enfadado.

-Bueno y que vas ha hacer ahora, la vas a delatar?- pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-No puedo hacer eso..- la sola idea me hacia sentir horriblemente mal.

-Pues deberías decírselo pronto seguro que se debe estar sintiendo muy mal conociéndola- y dicho estoy me palmeo en el hombro y se fue.

Lo pensé durante un rato, sentado en aquel banco y finalmente saqué el teléfono. Sonó varias veces y finalmente escuché su voz.

-Diga..-

-Sakura?-

-Syaoran ?- parecía sorprendida.

-Repondiste el teléfono sin mirar quien te llamaba?- pregunte curioso.

-Si, no, bueno...-

Di en el bingo.

-Que estabas haciendo?-

-Viendo una película-

-Que película?-

-Una de acción- cuando de repente escuche la música triste de cuando Simba encuentra a su padre muerto en el Rey Leon.

-También me vas a mentir en eso ?-

-El Rey Leon es de acción también, es depende con que ojos la mires!- vale eso me hizo reír- te estas... riendo?-

-No es que he inhalado gas de la risa-

-De verdad ? Y estas bien ? - y encima tan incrédula.

-Sakura!-

-Hoe?-

-Te he llamado por que hay algo que quiero decirte- la note suspirado al otro lado de la línea.

-Dime-

-Entiendo que no lo hiciste a proposito para molestarme o hacerme dano, y entiendo que tus intenciones fueron buenas, pero no comparto el hecho de que estes mintiendo a toda la academia y a tus amigos y que probablemente un dia se sentiran muy mal cuando sepan la verdad-

-Lo se, y llegado el momento yo les confesare la verdad a todos, lo prometo-

-Esta bien, no voy a delatarte pero tampoco voy a participar en tu mentira- dije al fin.

-Me parece justo- dijo aliviada- pero entonces seguimos siendo amigos? – que podia decir, no podia negarme a eso.

-Si-

-VIVA!- grito tan fuerte que tuve que alejarme el telefono del oido. -Syaoran? –

-Estoy aqui, es que casi me dejas sordo-

-Perdon, por un momento creia que habia perdido a mi amigo mas importante- Esa revelacion me hizo acalorar nuevamente.

-Ejen, Sakura creo que deberia volver a la fiesta, deberan estar preguntandose donde estoy-

-Hoee, es cierto se me habia olvidado por completo, nos vemos manana? – pregunto timidamente.

-Hasta manana- y colgue.

En mi telefono su numero aun estaba guardado como "El tonto" y decido cambiarlo por "Sakura". Otra cosa curisa era que tenia 23 llamadas perdidas de Ling Su, definitivamente tenia que hacer algo con respecto a ella. Asi que decidi escribirle un mensaje de texto: "Buenas noches, perdona no haberte respondido he estado muy ocupado con mis familiares. Ling Su, creo que temenos que hablar, espero poderte ver el sabado de la semana siguiente, atentamente Li Xiaolan".

El domingo tuvimos un dia muy tranquilo en general, desayunamos en familia con Meilin y sus padres y mi tio y su prometida Yuko y por la tarde recogi todas mis cosas para prepararme para volver a la academia.

-Ya tienes todo listo hijo?- mi madre se asomo por la puerta.

-Si madre-

-Te esta gustando la academia Sying? Se acomoda a tus exigencias? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en la silla cerca de mi cama.

-Si madre, me gusta mucho la academia, todo esta en orden-

-Me allegro, solo espero que el futuro heredero de las Corporaciones Li reciba la educacion que require tal puesto-

-Madre, Clow es el director, la academia tiene el nivel suficiente, no tiene usted de que preocuparse, y ahora si me disculpa, Meilin me esta esperando en el taxi fuera- cortesmente le dirigi una reverencia y sali de alli.

Mi madre, Yelan Li la actual directora de las Corporaciones Li y yo siempre hemos tenido una relacion bastante fria. Desde que mi padre murio, ella se conentro solamente en darme todo el entrenamientro necesario y educacion para ser el proximo lider, y nunca se comporto como una madre carinosa. Y no es que fuera una mala madre, realmente casi la preferia asi, siempre he tenido un carino excesivo por parte de las locas de mis hermanas y mi prima. Ya en la sala me despedi de ellas y de Wei y sali al jardin donde el texi me esperaba con Mei en su interior.

-Haber primito, ahora cuentame el chisme, por que no hemos podido ni hablar en todo el fin de semana, que diablos te ocurrio el viernes que me pedistes que me adelantara y tu viniste mas tarde en otro taxi? – Meilin siempre tan curiosa.

-Me habia olvidado la cartera y cuando volvi a la habitacion me encontre con que Haru se habia caido en la banera- con la torpeza que la carazterizaba se lo creeria.

-Hayy dios mio! Y esta bien?-

-Si, le ayude a vendarse y lo llame ayer y me dijo que estaba mejor-

-Menos mal, pero mira que Haru puede llegar a ser torpe…-

-A mi me lo vas a contar-

El Taxi paro en la academia de Meilin primero y finalmente llegamos a Sying. Ya eran como las 10 de la noche, ande por los pasillos de los cuertos hasta que por fin llegue a nuestra habitation, aquella que que tenia los apellidos Li y Yoichi, cuando en realidad deberia ser Li y Kinomoto. Sonriendo de lado abri la puerta y entre en la habitacion. Para mi sorpresa todo estaba oscuro, asi que estire mi brazo para alcanzar el interruptor de la luz y cuando mis ojos se acomodaron a la tenue luz de la lampara, ahi la vi, desparramada sobre mi cama durmiendo. Lentamente me arrodille y la zarandee un poco.

-Sakura, despierta estas en mi cama, otra vez-

De repente Sakura abrio los ojos y me miro sorprendida.

-Has vuelto!- Y sin previo aviso salto sobre mi y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Oyee, que pe… que haces? –

-Perdona es que estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo- dijo separandose un poco de mi y sonriendome- de verdad estoy muy feliz de que quieras seguir siendo mi amigo Syaoran- esa sonrisa, rayos estaba perdido.

Continuara…

Prometo no tardarme esta vez, ahora si que no tengo escusa, por que estoy de vacaciones en la Universidad, asi que esta vez si que si!

Fani (Guest): Me alegra mucho que te gustase el capitulo anterior, y espero que este haya cumplido con tus espectativas aun que me haya tardado un poquito demasiado ^^U tengo muchas ganas de seguir por que ahora va a ser como la parte en la que Syaoran tiene que estar ahi aun que haya dicho que no, solamente por que es el unico que sabe su secreto lol 😊

Guest: Gracias!

Otro Guest: Muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando ^^

Mas Guest: Arigato!

ksakura Rostran (Guest) : me alegra que te gustase el capitulo y que estes tan interesada!

Otro Guest sin nombre: muchas gracias! espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tamv\bien 😊

La Dama oculta Mistress9: muchisimas gracias! me alegra mucho que te este gustando y siento mucho la tardia, prometon no tardarme tanto la proxima vez!

Celes483: Holaa me laegra mucho que te este gustando la historia! La razon por que no me salen las n es por que vivo en USA y mi teclado es norteamericano y no las tiene, es un royo pero no se las puedo poner, lo mismo me pasa con las tildes, algunas si le salen y otras no. Esa es la razon basicamente, pero gracias por notarlo ^^

Gaby (Guest): Perdon por la tardanza, pero ya actualice!

malena27: ya actualice! Perdon por la tardanza ^^U

Bueno creo que ya conteste a todos los guest, si se me paso alguien perdon, cuidarseme! Nos leemos pronto!

Cereza :3


End file.
